Un Nuevo Sueño
by Endless Rage
Summary: Daiki intenta ganar la confianza de Haru que será de mucha utilidad a futuro usando a su familia como carnada, por otra parte Near después de la humillación trata de reaccionar y una misteriosa joven aparece con las palabras “esto es aburridísimo”
1. Capitulo 1 El inicio

¿Quién soy? – pensaba un joven mientras se encontraba recargado en el barandal de un puente - ¿Quiero decir en verdad quien soy?, no parezco ser nadie – continuaba inverso en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a la gente caminar en ambos sentidos del puente y de vez en cuando miraba los autos que pasaban bajo el – cada persona, cada una de ellas tiene una vida con sus propios logros y problemas, es todo un mar de sentimientos – pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar mirando atentamente una pared con un graffiti que decía "muerte" – es que nadie mas se da cuenta de lo mal que esta este mundo.

¿Soy acaso el único que piensa que este mundo esta mal? – pensó el joven mientras recorría las calles de una ciudad llena de gente – se preocupan tanto por si mismos que no prestan atención a lo que en verdad importa.

"En otras noticias después de tres meses de un arduo y pesado juicio hoy día 15 de enero el acusado de mas de 27 casos de muerte por negligencia media el empresario y dueño de la farmacéutica ENCE, Hitoga Kazuki murió en medio de la sesión donde se le Daria la libertad, reportes preliminares de los paramédicos revelan que fue debido a un ataque cardiaco masivo, cabe mencionar que dicha persona había sufrido un ataque aunque menor en la pasada semana"

Solo hay que ver a las personas – pensó el joven mientras miraba como un gran grupo de personas se reunían frente a un monitor a escuchar esa noticia – han pasados miles de años desde que el hombre llego a este mundo y sin embargo el morbo jamás deja de unir a las personas – pensó el joven mientras sonreía desganado al ver como algunas jóvenes de hay reían ante la noticia, mujeres hablaban sorprendidas mientras que algunos hombres llamaban "castigo divino" a lo ocurrido.

- ¡Daiki! – grito un joven que se acercaba corriendo a el – por fin te encuentro, ¿Dónde habías estado?

- Fui a buscar un manga – dijo Daiki mientras caminaba a un lado de ese chico – no deberías armar tanto escándalo Kotaro.

- No me vengas con eso – dijo Kotaro con tono de queja – venga que vine a buscarte y me sales con un regaño.

- Esta bien – dijo Daiki sacando un celular de una mochila que llevaba colgada en su hombro – deberíamos ir al instituto no crees.

- Me sorprende que digas eso – dijo Kotaro sorprendido mientras abría sus ojos – por lo general tu dirías que fuéramos a los videojuegos, o nos saltáramos este día.

- Solo bromeaba – dijo Daiki dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Kotaro – vayamos a los videojuegos, ir hoy al instituto no me llama la atención.

- Ese es el Daiki que conozco – dijo Kotaro sonriendo mientras lanzaba algunos golpes suaves al hombro de Daiki – de todas formas ¿estas seguro?, dentro de poco serán los exámenes y nosotros no somos precisamente genios, tú apenas y tienes un promedio aceptable.

- Déjate de preocupaciones – dijo Daiki mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular – en su momento veré que hacer, por ahora vamos a divertirnos.

¿Preocuparme por la escuela? – dijo Daiki mientras caminaba junto a Kotaro - ¿Tan pequeño debería ser mi mundo?, solamente vivir para darle atención a algo tan innecesario como el instituto y después que ¿preocuparme por entrar a una buena universidad?, terminar para acabar en un trabajo mediocre ¿Ese es el sentido de la vida? – seguía pensando mientras observaba a su alrededor – en ocasiones parecemos simplemente un rebaño de animales, incluso tu Kotaro reduces tu mundo a la escuela, en ocasiones me pregunto ¿Por qué somos amigos?

"Noticia de ultimo minuto, según un reporte de una de nuestras fuentes en la policía en este momento fueron encontrados los cuerpos de veintiocho personas dentro de una bodega del sector naval, entre dichos cuerpos figuran dos conocidos jefes yakuzas de los que por el momento no se han dado a conocer sus nombres, todo indica que todo fue como resultado de una disputa entre bandas rivales"

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Kotaro señalándole a Daiki un monitor - ¿Puedes creerlo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Daiki con actitud distraída - ¿Qué paso?, estaba viendo a esos dos tipos de allá creí que los conocía.

- Daiki – dijo riendo Kotaro – no se donde tienes la cabeza.

Eso debería preguntármelo yo – pensó Daiki mientras ocultaba una extraña sonrisa – lo que he dicho es verdad, nadie piensa en nada mas allá de sus intereses, con personas tan simples al la primera señal de desgracia ajena se unen pero no para ayudar sino para satisfacer su propia morbosidad, su enfermizo apetito por lo podrido y descompuesto.

- ¡Veintiocho personas! – dijo Kotaro mientras llegaban a un local de videojuegos - ¡idiotas terminaron matándose unos a otros!

- Si, seguro lo merecían – dijo Daiki riendo junto a Kotaro – mira que terminar todos muertos, se debe ser tonto.

- Esto no te hace recordar – dijo Kotaro mientras entraban al establecimiento – de aquel asesino serial conocido como Kira.

- ¿Kira? – pregunto Daiki tratando de hacer memoria – te refieres a aquel que se dedicaba a asesinar criminales.

- Exacto – dijo Kotaro mientras conseguía algo de cambio de sus bolsillos – no seria genial que apareciera nuevamente.

- No seas tonto – dijo Daiki soltando una carcajada que trajo la atención de algunos que jugaban hay – no puedo creer que en verdad pienses que había una persona capaz de matar en todo el mundo con solo desearlo, Kotaro si que eres un inocente.

Escuchando eso muchos de los presentes comenzaron a burlarse de Kotaro que lleno de vergüenza término por comenzar a jugar en uno de los videojuegos al fondo del lugar.

- Lo siento – dijo Daiki mientras le daba una bebida a Kotaro – pero no puedo creer que en verdad pensaras que existe alguien como Kira en el mundo.

- No hables así – dijo Kotaro con algo de enojo en sus palabras – Kira no era simplemente un asesino, el era algo así como un héroe, tienes idea de a cuantos de los malos se llevo, míralo de esa manera el luchaba del lado de los buenos aunque de alguna manera mas extrema, como alguno de los héroes de tus mangas.

- Kotaro – dijo Daiki mientras se ponía en un videojuego al lado de su amigo – tu sabes que eso solamente puede existir en la ciencia ficción, nadie es capaz de matar con solo desearlo.

- ¿Tu que harías? – dijo Kotaro enojado por la actitud de su amigo - ¿Dime que harías si tuvieras el poder de Kira?, ¿Si pudieras librar al mundo del mal no lo harías aunque para eso tuvieras que matar?

- Vamos Kotaro – dijo Daiki mientras tomaba de su propia bebida – no tomaras en serio todo esto, es solo una platica sin sentido, no hay héroes en la vida real con esa clase de poderes tómalo con calma, si te hice enojar perdóname.

- ¡¿Contesta?! – dijo Kotaro mientras se levantaba de golpe y tomaba a Daiki por el cuello de su camisa.

- Esta bien – dijo Daiki mientras intentaba soltarse - ¿Quieres saber?, yo no haría nada acaso tu harías algo, comenzarías a asesinar personas solamente porque son malas, ¿acaso matar a un delincuente te convierte en un héroe?, ¿o te convierte en un asesino?

Al escuchar eso Kotaro soltó de manera brusca a Daiki lanzándolo al piso, para después salir del local con prisa lleno de enojo por la respuesta de su amigo.

En ocasiones olvido – pensó Daiki mientras se ponía de pie – el hermano mayor de Kotaro fue asesinado y el criminal fue detenido de inmediato pero al ser el hijo de un hombre poderoso simplemente se le asigno una tarea comunitaria, fue Kira quien le dio una sentencia mas justa provocándole un ataque al corazón – pensó esta vez Daiki sentado terminando con su videojuego donde termino perdiendo – de todas Kotaro la respuesta que te di no era la mía sino la tuya, quizá es por eso que te molestaste.

Daiki salio del lugar y se dirigió a el tren subterráneo, donde observaba atento a las personas desde la anciana a quien nadie ayudaba a sentarse, o el grupo de jóvenes que se hacían los indiferentes con tal de no dejarle su lugar a una mujer embarazada, el tipo que hábilmente le sacaba la cartera aun tipo que no ponía atención por estar metiendo su mano bajo la falda de una pobre chica que hacia hasta lo imposible por no gritar.

El mundo esta mal – murmuro Daiki que iba observando como el túnel del tres mostraba todo tipo de graffiti.

Cuando llego a su estación destino miro como la chica que era acosada ahora iba riendo del brazo del tipo que había sacado la cartera del otro, y su acosador ahora buscaba frenético en su traje sin ningún resultado.

Típico – pensó Daiki mientras pasaba a un lado de este – hay ocasiones que la inocencia esconde algo peligroso, esa es la clase de mundo donde vivimos.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo una joven mientras sorpresivamente abrazaba a Daiki por la espalda.

- ¡Ichika! – dijo Daiki con voz alegre mientras volteaba y daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Imagine que llegarías a esta hora y vine a recibirte hermano – dijo Ichika mientras se tomaba del brazo de Daiki – quería acompañarte hasta casa.

- No deberías estar tan tarde aquí – dijo Daiki reprendiendo a su hermana – no quiero que te llegue a pasar algo, además no quiero preocupar a Akane.

En ocasiones es difícil saber como es Ichika, es una persona muy bondadosa o simplemente una tonta que carece de sentido común – pensó Daiki mientras caminaba al lado de esta – en verdad es alguien que algunas veces logra molestarme con esa actitud de cariño y amor fraternal.

- No ha llegado aun – dijo Ichika sonriendo burlona – y no vamos a decirle que salí, ¿verdad?

- Es nuestra hermana mayor – dijo Daiki serio – desde que paso lo de nuestros padres ella tomo su lugar, creo que es muy justo que le digamos que nuevamente la desobedeciste.

- Pero – dijo Ichika poniendo sus ojos vidriosos por lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

- Esta bien pero solo por esta ocasión – dijo Daiki tocándose la frente – es imposible negarme con cuando pones esa cara, pero quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer, ¿entendido?

- Entendido – dijo Ichika mientras soltaba una risa delatora.

- Seguramente no lo vas a cumplir – dijo Daiki mientras Ichika lo abrazaba.

Al llegar a su casa los dos entran, Ichika se sienta en la sala y enciende el televisor, mientras que Daiki se dirige a la cocina y comienza a colocar agua en una olla que después lleva a la estufa poniéndola a fuego lento.

- Ichika – dijo Daiki desde la cocina – voy a empezar a preparar la cena, se una buena hermana y coloca la mesa.

- Si – dijo Ichika saltando del sofá alegremente – pero solo porque me llamaste una buena hermana.

Ichika rápidamente preparo una mesa sencilla para cuatro personas donde coloco solamente tres platos y juegos de cubiertos junto a un pequeño centro de mesa en el que había una fotografía de un hombre y una mujer que sonreían.

- Termine – dijo Ichika con voz alegre mientras daba los últimos toques a la mesa.

- Gracias – dijo Daiki desde la cocina donde se encontraba cortando hábilmente vegetales que después colocaba dentro de la olla – la cena estará lista en una media hora.

- Mirare televisión – dijo Ichika que se tiraba sobre el sofá cómodamente – si me quedo dormida, llámame.

- Lo haré – dijo Daiki sonriendo mientras esta vez colocaba trozos de carne en la olla – tengo una hermana muy floja.

- Que malo – dijo Ichika con una voz seria – hoy fue un día pesado en la escuela, y para terminar mi hermano es quien me llama floja ahora.

- Sabes que lo digo jugando – dijo Daiki mientras salía de la cocina – termine el estofado ahora solo falta dejarlo cocer.

- Lo se – dijo Ichika que dejaba un espacio en el sofá - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Pensaba ir a mi habitación pero no veo porque no – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba en el sofá para después ver como Ichika ponía su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos miraban la televisión tranquilos, hasta que escucharon como se abría la puerta de la entrada y después unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos.

- Hola Akane – dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- Chicos – dijo Akane mientras dejaba un maletín y un bolso en una pequeña estantería – hoy fue un día muy pesado.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos – dijo Daiki mientras cambiaba el canal.

- Daiki perdóname, tuviste que cocinar aun cuando me tocaba a mi – dijo Akane con algo de vergüenza en su voz – lo siento te prometo que repondré mis días.

- Sabes que no importa – dijo Daiki mientras movía su mano – todos nos ayudamos, además tu eres quien tiene que trabajar para apoyarnos a nosotros, es justo que te demos todo nuestro apoyo.

- Aun así – dijo Akane afligida por lo que había dicho su hermano – no estaré tranquila sino me dejas compensarte.

- Dejemos esto por ahora – dijo Daiki mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina – será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar, Akane, Ichika vayan a la mesa ya les sirvo.

En un instante Daiki termino de servirles a sus hermanas y a si mismo, aun cuando Akane hizo intentos por ayudarle a servir este la hizo sentarse, divirtiendo a Ichika pues casi parecía que el mayor de esa familia era su hermano.

Esta es mi familia – pensaba Daiki mientras comenzaba con su cena – somos como cualquier familia, nuestra única diferencia es que nuestros padres murieron desde entonces Akane ha sido la cabeza de la familia con sus veinticuatro años ha sabido manejar de buena manera el negocio que papa nos heredo, Ichika es la mas pequeña con sus trece años es bastante activa supongo que como cualquier jovencita de su edad – continuaba pensando Daiki mientras las miraba conversar entre ellas – por alguna razón se que no somos la familia perfecta, pero así hemos aprendido a vivir es mucho mejor que vivir en un matrimonio donde existen peleas constantes, o con padres golpeadores, o desobligados, no pedimos ser así pero sin embargo esto es lo que somos.

- Voy a mi habitación – dijo Daiki mientras se levantaba de la mesa después de terminar de cenar.

- Ichika y yo recogeremos la mesa y lavaremos los platos – dijo Akane mientras le sonreía a Daiki – ¿verdad Ichika?

- Descuida hermano – dijo sonriendo Ichika mientras comenzaba a recoger la mesa – tus dos hermanas se van a encargar de limpiar, tu ve y descansa y hermano…

- ¿Dime? – pregunto Daiki un poco sorprendido.

- Gracias por la cena – dijo Ichika mientras lanzaba una manzana roja a las manos de Daiki.

Daiki fue directamente a su habitación y apenas entro lanzo la manzana hacia una de las esquinas de su habitación, donde una extraña silueta la atrapo, para después comenzar a comerla, saboreándola.

- Eh, Daiki – pregunto la silueta que poco a poco se acercaba a el joven - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Como siempre – dijo Daiki que se sentaba frente a una computadora – lleno de aburrimiento y posibilidades.

- Llevamos tres meses juntos – dijo la silueta que ahora usaba un tono de voz burlón – pero aun no logro comprenderte.

- No hay para que hacerlo – dijo Daiki sonriendo mientras la pantalla de la computadora se iluminaba – tu mismo lo dijiste, estas aquí solo para observar ¿no es así Ryuk?

- Tienes toda la razón – dijo Ryuk mientras su cuerpo era iluminado dejando ver una gran sonrisa – pero siempre he sido curioso.

Daiki comenzó a buscar en el Internet algunas cosas que cuidadosamente apuntaba en una hoja, mientras que Ryuk miraba ansioso de saber que era lo que hacia ese chico.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto Ryuk intentado ver por encima del hombro de Daiki que estaba escribiendo.

- Solamente un poco de investigación – dijo Daiki mientras ponía la hoja sobre otras que tenia en su escritorio.

- Eres un humano bastante extraño – dijo Ryuk mientras tomaba la hoja para ver lo que tenia escrito – por suerte me gusta lo extraño.

- Por cierto Ryuk – dijo Daiki mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cama donde se acostó – has visto como todo avanza según el plan.

- Sabes que yo no veo programas de humanos – dijo Ryuk manteniendo su sonrisa burlona – pero he escuchado a algunas personas hablar sobre ello, pero ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

- Antes de responderte Ryuk – dijo Daiki mientras volteaba a ver al shinigami - ¿Qué me puedes contar de Kira?


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo proposito

- Sabes que no puedo hablarte sobre los antiguos usuarios de las Death Note – dijo Ryuk en tono de burla – lo siento pero no podré ayudarte en eso.

- Entonces que te parece esto – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba en la cama – yo te preguntare algunas cosas y tu solamente tendrás que confirmarlo con un si o un no, ni siquiera te pido que digas la verdad.

- Podría hacer eso – dijo Ryuk después de meditarlo un instante – esta bien has tus preguntas pero mis respuestas serán tan largas o cortas como a mi me de la gana.

- Esta bien – dijo Daiki mientras tomaba en sus manos la Death Note – ¿El nombre del antiguo Kira era Yagami Light?

- Si – dijo Ryuk mientras sonreía por lo simple de la pregunta de Daiki.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo Daiki al ver el rostro del shinigami.

- Nada en realidad solamente me sorprendio que preguntaras algo tan simple – dijo Ryuk con un cierto tono de burla y reto hacia el humano – esperaba algo mas complejo.

- ¿Cómo era el antiguo Kira? – pregunto esta vez Daiki mientras se recostaba boca arriba.

- Mmm… - dijo Ryuk mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro – creo que era alguien parecido a ti, no vi miedo en su rostro cuando me presente la primera vez frente a el, son pocos los humanos que tienen una reacción positiva al encontrarse frente a un shinigami, por lo general rápidamente ceden la Death Note, es decir huyen pero Light hizo lo mismo que tu simplemente acepto el cuaderno.

- Ya veo – dijo Daiki en voz baja.

- Aunque debo admitir que Light mostró cierto temor al verme por primera vez, en cambio tu no mostraste ningún tipo de emoción – pensó Ryuk mirando a Daiki – eso es lo que te vuelve aun mas interesante.

- ¿Qué clase de persona era? – dijo Daiki mientras ojeaba la Death Note.

- Yo no se bien sobre las clases de humanos – dijo Ryuk tratando de explicarse – solamente te diré que era la clase de humano que sobresalía en todo, no toleraba la derrota.

- Suena infantil – dijo Daiki sonriendo con desgano.

- ¿Infantil? – pregunto en esta ocasión Ryuk sin entender del todo porque parecía eso.

- No se como sea tu mundo y tus reglas de shinigami – dijo Daiki respondiendo a Ryuk con voz seria – pero aquí en el mundo humano, una persona que vive en el eterno deseo de siempre triunfar y sobre salir es alguien infantil, para salir adelante debes conocer la derrota vivir con la idea de que lo que haces tiene aunque minima la posibilidad de fallar.

- ¿Y tu eres así? – pregunto Ryuk con algo de sorpresa al ver que las personalidades de Daiki y Light en ocasiones se alejaban tanto.

- Desde el momento en que escribí el primer nombre sobre este cuaderno – respondió Daiki enseñándole a Ryuk la Death Note – no solo condene a esa persona sino que yo mismo también acepte mi condena, en el peor de los casos fracasare y moriré, y en el mejor de los casos viviré lo suficiente como para que tu escribas mi nombre en tu cuaderno, míralo desde esta situación de cualquier manera quien ganara mas al final serás tu Ryuk.

- En eso estas en lo correcto – dijo Ryuk mientras reía burlonamente – ahora mismo soy solamente un espectador.

- Hay algo que realmente deseo saber – dijo Daiki sentándose nuevamente esta vez en la orilla de su cama - ¿Cuál era el objetivo del antiguo Kira?

- Veras – dijo Ryuk mientras retrocedía un poco y abría sus alas completamente cubriendo de oscuridad el cuarto y solamente dejando ver sus brillantes ojos – Light o mejor dicho Kira tenia como objetivo, limpiar este mundo de la maldad juzgando a los malos pretendía limpiar este mundo del mal para después al final cuando solamente quedaran unos pocos elegidos, el se alzara como el nuevo dios de este mundo.

Daiki al escuchar esas palabras simplemente soltó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste de los mas gracioso, haciendo que Ryuk lo observara desconcertado pues ahora reía a todo pulmón en el suelo de su habitación.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Ryuk con curiosidad - ¿acaso no es lo mismo que tú planeas?

- ¿Qué si mi sueño es ser un Dios? – dijo Daiki aun entre risas poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia fuera por una ventana – te equivocas, yo nunca he tenido deseo de ser algo así, este mundo no necesita un dios, necesita entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

- ¿Lo que ocurre a su alrededor? – pregunto Ryuk mientras miraba en Daiki la misma mirada de deseo que ponía Light.

- El mal existe desde el inicio y existirá siempre – dijo Daiki mientras su voz sonaba cada vez mas emocionada – allá afuera existen miles, millones de personas que no hacen nada por cambiarlo simplemente se rinden ante este, dejan que la enfermedad se extienda, Ryuk no seria maravilloso que las personas se dieran cuenta y fueran ellas mismas quienes lo combatieran, un mundo donde las personas sean capaces de unirse para mantener a el mal al margen, el mundo no necesita un dios necesita actuar por si mismo, las personas luchar para obtener lo que desean.

- Al parecer eres un humano mucho mas interesante de lo que pensé en el inicio – dijo Ryuk mientras miraba a Daiki iluminado por la luna – así que unir a las personas, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Explotando la emoción más primitiva del humano – dijo Daiki mientras sonreía con malicia – uniéndolos en contra de un mal común, llamando a su instinto de supervivencia.

- Parece que sabes lo que haces – dijo Ryuk mientras ponía una mueca de confusión - ¿Pero que es lo que planeas?

- Avancemos lentamente – dijo Daiki mientras sonreía con algo de burla hacia Ryuk – por ahora ya me has dicho todo lo que necesitaba.

Ryuk guardo silencio mientras miraba a Daiki avanzar hasta su cama nuevamente.

- Parece ser que hable de mas – dijo Ryuk riendo mientras miraba a Daiki prepararse para dormir – te veré mañana temprano.

Cuando Daiki iba a contestar tocaron a su puerta, haciendo que Ryuk saliera fuera de la habitación aun cuando nadie más que el dueño de la Death Note podía verlo al shinigami le agradaba más dormir fuera de la casa.

- Hermano – dijo Ichika mientras entraba a la habitación - ¿Ya estas dormido?

- Aun me encuentro despierto – dijo Daiki mirando a su hermana vestida con su pijama - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Solamente quería decirte buenas noches – dijo Ichika que se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – dijo Daiki con voz alegre.

Después de que su hermana salio, Daiki sonrío mientras colocaba la Death Note bajo su almohada y se acomodaba para dormir tranquilamente.

- Izumi Daiki – pensó Ryuk mientras observaba al chico por la ventana para después salir volando con una gran sonrisa – un humano bastante interesante, no se si serás mejor o peor que Light pero creo que me voy a divertir bastante si me quedo a tu lado

Al día siguiente cuando Daiki bajo de su habitación, su hermana menor se encontraba desayunando frente al televisor mientras que su hermana mayor se preparaba apresurada para salir a su trabajo, al salir se detuvo a darle un beso en la mejilla tanto a ella como a Ichika.

Daiki termino por tomar un plato con cereal para después ir junto a su hermana menor y mirar la televisión, hasta que un corte de noticias interrumpió el programa que miraban.

"Como nota de ultimo momento, el día de hoy Rob Volfert conocido como uno de los mayores traficantes de armamento en la zona de Israel-Palestina se suicido después de haber estado bajo un arraigo domiciliario en la embajada americana, un informe de la propia embajada confirma su muerte al lanzarse desde la habitación donde se encontraba, una nota escrita por el confirma un suicidio.

Como un dato irónico el día de hoy se había fallado a favor del suicida y se iba a poner en libertad"

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Daiki mientras apagaba el televisor – no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela.

- Hermano – dijo Ichika reclamando al ver apagado el televisor – unos minutos mas, de todas formas tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien pero en ese caso el día de hoy no te acompañare – dijo Daiki mientras encendía nuevamente el televisor.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Ichika reclamando por esa decisión.

- Estamos en escuelas diferentes – dijo Daiki explicándose – y si no salimos ahora no podré llegar a tiempo, es por eso que deberás ir sola, además ya estas grandecita como para que tu hermano te lleve.

- A mi me gusta – dijo Ichika mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el televisor - ¿no será que ya no te gusta acompañarme?

- Sabes que no es así – dijo Daiki mientras abrazaba a Ichika – me gusta acompañarte, pero tu fuiste la que quería ver la TV.

Los dos salieron con rumbo a la escuela de Ichika, pero a los pocos pasos de su casa una mujer acompañada de una joven con un uniforme parecido al de Daiki los pararon.

- ¡Ichika, Daiki buenos días! – dijo la mujer saludándolos con mucha confianza.

- ¡Buenos días Yui¡ - respondieron los dos devolviendo el saludo con la misma confianza.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo la joven que se acerco a ellos.

- ¡Hola Natsuki! – dijo Ichika mientras se abrazaba de Daiki.

- ¡Buenos días Natsuki-chan! – dijo Daiki mientras se ladeaba un poco por el peso de su hermana.

- ¡Buenos días Daiki-san! – devolvió Natsuki el saludo mientras sonreía y movía su mano - ¿Quieren que los llevemos?

- ¡No! – dijo Ichika inmediatamente con voz de reproche – mi hermano me va a llevar a la escuela y son los pocos momentos en que estamos juntos y a solas, así que no gracias.

- Discúlpame – dijo Daiki apenado al ver a su hermana haciendo berrinche – siempre acompaño a mi hermana y es algo posesiva.

- No importa – dijo Yui mientras sonreía – esta en una edad donde son muy posesivas, mas cuando se trata de su familia.

Detrás de ellas apareció un hombre con una apariencia intimidante que saludo con un beso a Yui mientras que subía a un coche y las llamaba.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Yui mientras ella y Natsuki se dirigían al automóvil – Yudai lleva un poco de retraso para su trabajo, así que nos veremos después chicos cuídense.

- Ustedes también – dijo Daiki mientras que Ichika permanecía en silencio mirando agresivamente a Natsuki.

Yudai arranco pero en el momento en que vio a Daiki este le dirigió una mirada de enojo, como si sintiera desprecio por el joven quien simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa aunque por dentro sintió un sentimiento de enojo.

- Querido – dijo Yui en el auto mientras miraba a Yudai molesto - ¿Por qué no saludaste?

- Perdón es que llevo prisa – dijo Yudai dando una excusa a su comportamiento ocultándole a su esposa he hija que sentía un rencor extraño en contra de Daiki desde siempre.

- Hermano – dijo Ichika mientras caminaban rumbo a la escuela - ¿Tu y Natsuki son… bueno buenos amigos?

- Hemos sido amigos desde la infancia – dijo Daiki sonriendo mientras respondía – así que si eso nos convertiría en buenos amigos.

- No – reclamo Ichika mientras aceleraba el paso – no me refiero a eso, ¿ustedes son buenos amigos tu sabes?

- No me digas que estas celosa de Natsuki – dijo Daiki mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermana.

- No estoy celosa – dijo Ichika mientras ponía una cara de enojo.

Ichika permaneció callada durante el resto del camino, hasta que Daiki la dejo en la puerta de la escuela y salía corriendo rumbo a la suya.

- Dime algo Daiki – dijo Ryuk que hasta ese momento había permanecido junto a el chico - ¿ese tipo que viste hace un rato, tiene algo contra ti?

- Es un detective veterano – dijo Daiki mientras caminaba despreocupado – es un viejo sabueso como dicen, confía mucho en su instinto para catalogar a las personas al parecer para el soy una mala persona.

- Lo dices muy confiado – dijo Ryuk que ahora volaba de espaldas.

- Por ahora no tiene nada contra mi mas que un enojo sin fundamento – dijo Daiki mientras sacaba algo de su mochila – no es mas que alguien a quien no le caigo bien, por ahora no es ninguna amenaza.

- Si llegara a ser una amenaza – dijo Ryuk curioso - ¿Qué harías?

- Simplemente lo haría aun lado – dijo Daiki mientras lanzaba una manzana a sobre su hombro directamente a la boca de Ryuk – de cualquier manera ¿Por qué decidiste seguirme hoy?

- Me aburro en tu casa estando solo – dijo Ryuk mientras terminaba la manzana – además no hay ningún peligro ya que solamente tu puedes verme.

- Esta bien – dijo Daiki mientras subía al tren subterráneo – de cualquier manera no esperes mucho de la vida de un estudiante.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo Ryuk recordando el tiempo en que acompañaba a Light.

- Solamente que tu estabas acostumbrado a otra clase de estudiante – dijo Daiki mientras reía – no esperes que yo sea así.

Cuando subió al siguiente tren quedo justamente detrás de una joven que Daiki reconoció de inmediato y ante la sorpresa de ella rápidamente se recorrió dejándola libre.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ryuk que miraba como la chica estaba confundida.

- Digamos que esta preguntándose porque su trampa no funciono – dijo Daiki mientras disimuladamente le mostraba a Ryuk un tipo de apariencia extraña detrás de la joven como si estuviera esperando algo.

A unas cuantas cuadras del instituto de Daiki, este corrió para alcanzar a Kotaro quien iba adelante.

- Hey Kotaro – dijo Daiki con una actitud amistosa mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su amigo.

- Hey – dijo Kotaro con tono seco mientras continuaba su camino.

- Por lo de ayer discúlpame – dijo Daiki mientras le daba un golpe suave con el puño en su hombro – creo que se me paso la lengua con lo que dije.

- Si yo también – dijo Kotaro mientras sonreía y le devolvía el golpe a Daiki – ayer también me sobrepase, creo que me deje llevar con algunos recuerdos pero eso fue todo.

- Igual lo lamento – dijo Daiki mientras mostraba un rostro afligido.

- No pongas esa cara que no es el fin del mundo – dijo Kotaro al ver a Daiki con esa cara – arriba el animo.

- Lamento que te fuera y no pudiera patearte en los videojuegos – dijo Daiki soltando una carcajada – escapaste antes de tu tortura.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Kotaro mientras sujetaba del cuello a Daiki - ¿Tortura?, seria tortura de verte perder siempre, sabes que eres muy malo para los juegos.

- No es verdad – dijo Daiki defendiéndose – en varias ocasiones te he ganado.

- Si porque yo te dejo – dijo Kotaro mientras se burlaba – sino fuera por mí, jamás podrías derrotarme.

Ryuk simplemente miraba como Daiki actuaba, no parecía ser el mismo con el que platicaba a solas, en el pasado había visto como las personas eran capaces de tener dos personalidades, mientras a los demás les dan una perspectiva de su carácter en la soledad se transforman, aunque en esta ocasión era difícil predecir quien era realmente Daiki.

- ¿Será buena idea dejarle la Death Note? – se pregunto Ryuk mientras miraba como Daiki y Kotaro entraban en al instituto.


	3. Capitulo 3 Dia de escuela

Daiki caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, mientras Ryuk volaba a su lado mirando como todos reaccionaban a su alrededor, era una gran diferencia de cómo la gente reaccionaba ante Light admirándolo de lejos, chicas hablando a su alrededor y sintiéndose atraídas por su sola presencia, maestros alabándolo y elogiándolo por su enorme desempeño mientras que ahora con este chico parecía simplemente alguien mas, sin mas atención que la que cualquier otro recibiría, su nivel de popularidad lo hacia ser alguien simplemente invisible entre todos los demás.

Cualquiera pensaría que una persona así jamás podría ser capaz de algo importante, Daiki parecía el tipo de persona de la que cualquiera simplemente esperaría lo común, eso era lo que lo volvía aun mas temible que Light para los ojos de Ryuk, una persona que es capaz de mezclarse entre los demás sin llamar la atención es capaz de hacer mucho mas que alguien que esta bajo las luces de la atención.

Cuando por fin entro en su salón de clases tuvo un curioso recibimiento.

- ¡Miren quien decidió venir! – dijo con ironía el profesor al mirar a Daiki - ¡al parecer todo lo interesante del mundo ha desaparecido para que terminara aquí señor Daiki!

- Solamente estoy de visita – dijo Daiki con sarcasmo mientras sus compañeros reían – vera parece ser que lo tengo muy privado de mi persona, así que hoy decidí hacerle el favor compartir un poco de mi vida con usted.

- Si claro – dijo el profesor mientras le señalaba su asiento - ¿podría el señor tomar su lugar en el trono?

En cuanto tomo su lugar el profesor inicio la lección, mientras que Daiki parecía sumamente distraído, jugueteando con diversas cosas desde trozos de borrados hasta hojas de papel, irritando a su maestro quien luchaba por controlarse expandiendo las explicaciones hacia todos los demás que por el contrario ponían toda su atención.

Ryuk sin embargo miraba bastante entretenido esa escena volando de lugar en lugar, burlón por como los humanos vivían llevando a cabo ese ritual de la escuela, algo que para un shinigami era irrelevante y ridículo, sin embargo era digno de atención pues lo divertía de sobre manera.

- Natsuki – dijo Daiki en voz baja tratando de atraer la atención de la joven.

- Ahora no – dijo Natsuki disimulando su respuesta nerviosa pues no quería ser reprendida – guarda silencio.

- Solamente quería saludarte – dijo Daiki nuevamente con un tono más alto.

- Podrías hacerlo después – dijo Natsuki más nerviosa y sin querer también alzo su voz – ahora no me molestes.

- ¡Si los jóvenes terminaron, podría continuar con mi lección! – dijo molesto el profesor haciendo que Natsuki se pusiera pálida mientras que Daiki no mostraba gran respuesta.

- Por favor – dijo Daiki señalando a su maestro – siéntase libre de hablar, no se fije por mi.

- Sabe algo señor Daiki, quizá usted sea alguien a quien no le interese su futuro – dijo el maestro reprendiendo fuertemente a Daiki – pero sus compañeros, en especial la señorita Natsuki piensan que asistir aquí día a día en un futuro les permitirá tener un por venir, mientras que usted viene cuando lo desea y siempre mantiene una actitud altanera y muestra resultados mediocres, ¿podría mostrarle a sus compañeros como resolver el siguiente problema, claro si es que tiene una idea ya que no a asistido a las lecciones anteriores?

Al estar frente al pizarrón Daiki simplemente tomo una actitud de duda mientras sus compañeros se burlaban ante la desesperación de su compañero, Ryuk miraba como el profesor mostraba una cara de satisfacción al exponer a ese joven a una humillación, sin embargo esa actitud cambio ya que de alguna manera el problema fue resuelto poco a poco.

De alguna forma los compañeros y el maestro cambiaron de actitud de sonrisas a caras serias, su maestro también reflejaba enojo ya que su plan estaba haciéndolo quedar a el como el tonto.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo el profesor con voz seria dirigiéndose a todos – Daiki vuelve a tu lugar y continuemos la lección, que debido a la actitud de su compañero tuvimos que detener.

Ryuk continúo viendo como Daiki tenia una actitud "relajada" durante el resto de la lección y durante las demás lecciones del primer periodo, cuando por fin tuvieron su descanso.

- Daiki – dijo Ryuk con un rostro de diversión – ¿Por qué no terminaste de inmediato esa cosa que te pusieron?

- Sabes que no soy esa clase de persona – dijo Daiki mientras comenzaba a sacar su almuerzo – es innecesario poner mas empeño, mis notas están de acuerdo al promedio, exámenes, tareas y toda clase de requerimientos para aprobar todo eso lo llevo de acuerdo al promedio, no hay necesidad de mostrar un sobre esfuerzo o de sobresalir.

- Ciertamente eres mucho mas listo de lo que muestras a los demás – dijo Ryuk tratando de obtener una respuesta – si lo desearas fácilmente podrías destacar.

- La imagen Ryuk – dijo Daiki sonriente mientras empezaba a comer – la imagen es algo con lo que todos se fijan – desde el inicio siempre he estado en un perfil bajo, el hecho de que sobresalga de los demás no tiene importancia, supongo que esa es mi manera de ser.

- Incluso en el uso de la Death Note – dijo Ryuk mientras torcía un poco su cabeza a la izquierda – en tres meses llevas trecientas dos muertes y sin embargo no parece que exista ningún tipo de atención a diferencia de Kira que a los pocos días de haber comenzado incluso obtuvo un gran rival.

- Ya te lo dije de inicio no pretendo lo mismo que Kira – dijo Daiki mientras miraba a todos lados comprobando que estuviera solo y después lanzo una manzana que Ryuk comenzó a comer – por eso he hecho las cosas a mi manera, no quiero parecer un imitador, además todos mis objetivos han sido seleccionados de una manera diferente.

Ryuk iba a hacer una pregunta pero fue interrumpido ya que dos personas aparecieron llamando la atención de Daiki quien nuevamente entro en su papel de estudiante.

Una de las personas se detuvo a un lado de Daiki mientras la otra que era un profesor se despidió de ambos de manera amable, la persona que permaneció era una mujer de aspecto muy formal aunque era joven.

- Daiki – dijo la mujer mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico – precisamente eras la persona con la que deseaba hablar, ¿Tienes tiempo?

- Estoy en mi descanso – dijo Daiki mientras lucia desganado - ¿podría ser en otro momento?

- Me temo que preferiría que fuera ahora – dijo la mujer mientras conducía al joven hasta su oficina donde lo hizo sentarse – como la consejera de la escuela es mi deber el orientar a los alumnos que experimentan ciertos retrasos en sus notas.

- Quiere decir que habla con los más tontos – dijo Daiki mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No lo tomes así – dijo la consejera sonriendo – yo en ningún momento he dicho algo semejante, eres mas bien alguien que necesita alguna motivación para realmente poder sacar tu potencial a flote, así que por que no iniciamos he revisado tus notas de los últimos bimestres y bueno me he dado cuenta de que apenas rozan por encima del promedio, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

- Que voy a pasar al siguiente curso – dijo Daiki obviando su respuesta.

- Bueno técnicamente si – dijo la consejera mientras sacaba una carpeta de un archivero a sus espaldas – pero también significa que al menor fallo de tu parte podrías repetir, con estas notas además tu futuro se vera bastante pesado has pensado que tu entrada en la universidad puede ser difícil presentando esta clase de notas.

- Bueno señorita – dijo Daiki sonriendo – por el momento no me ocupo mucho del futuro.

- Deberías hacerlo – dijo la consejera mientras se ponía de de pie y nuevamente colocaba su mano en el hombro – entiendo tu situación, he estado observando tu expediente y imagino que debe ser difícil vivir en la situación tan especial que tiene tu familia

¿Especial? – pensó Daiki mientras trataba de comprender a esa mujer que actuaba como una amiga sin tener una idea de la realidad de su situación – que vuelve mejor un hogar con padrea al mío, es mas no encuentro un sentido al porque esto se relaciona con mi desempeño, supongo que es la opción mas obvia eso refleja su poco interés o su poca imaginación para realizar un acercamiento emocional, por sus manos sin ninguna argolla muestra que no tiene un compromiso real, eso muestra inseguridad.

- Tratare de mejorar – dijo Daiki mientras se ponía de pie pues la campana que indicaba el final de su descanso había sonado – gracias por su interés señorita.

A los pocos metros Ryuk miraba como Daiki era capaz de llevar a cabo una perfecta actuación de un chico promedio.

- ¿Quién era ella? – pregunto Ryuk mientras volteaba a ver la oficina de la consejera.

- En tu mundo – dijo Daiki con voz calmada - ¿existe el concepto de consejo?

- Bueno – dijo Ryuk riendo desconcertado – existen los consejos, si a eso te refieres pero como todos nosotros decidimos si seguirlos o no.

- Imagínate una persona cuyo trabajo es darte consejos aun sin que tu los desees y te obligue a escucharlos – dijo Daiki mirando a Ryuk – eso es ella, una consejera.

- Eso es algo innecesario – dijo Ryuk mientras pensaba sobre el empleo de la mujer – no veo ninguna utilidad.

- Exacto – dijo Daiki mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su salón.

Mientras transcurría el día Ryuk continuaba observando la conducta de Daiki, descubriendo que podía asumir una conducta muy distinta según lo que se requiriera.

En gimnasia el mostró habilidades comunes y corrientes, en cuanto a su entorno social el solamente convivía con Kotaro y de vez en cuando con Natsuki, para los demás el era simplemente un elemento de tantos, los profesores lo miraban como alguien mas, el típico chico que después de que pasa de curso simplemente lo olvidan.

Aun así el lo conocía en su otra faceta esa donde se convertía en un depredador que sigilosamente acorralaba a su presa y lo devoraba, era como si todos aquellos que convivían con Daiki estuvieran danzando en la palma de su mano, todos parecían ser simples moscas en su telaraña lo cual provocaba una sonrisa perversa en Ryuk.

Al terminar la última clase Daiki permaneció en el salón en compañía de Kotaro y de Natsuki pues los tres habían sido asignados para limpiar el salón debido al bajo desempeño de los chicos y del incidente donde la chica termino implicada.

- Esto es injusto – dijo Natsuki mientras limpiaba los bancos – la culpa fue tuya Daiki y a mi también me castigaron.

- Lo lamento – dijo Daiki sonriendo mientras salpicaba a Kotaro – si quieres puedes descansar y nosotros nos encargaremos, ¿cierto Kotaro?

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Kotaro que acomodaba el escritorio del profesor.

- ¡Y dejarlos a ustedes sin supervisión! – reclamo Natsuki mientras continuaba limpiando – mejor apurémonos, debo regresar rápidamente o papa se va a molestar.

- Tu padre es demasiado controlador – dijo Kotaro riendo – debería relajarse de vez en cuando.

- Bueno el es un detective supongo que por eso tiene ese carácter – dijo Daiki tratando de animar el comentario de su amigo – debe ser que se preocupe por Natsuki.

- Yo preferiría no hablar mucho sobre eso – dijo Natsuki mientras bajaba la mirada – además saben bien que el es solamente mi padrastro.

- Bueno no dejemos de limpiar – dijo Daiki mientras salpicaba a sus dos compañeros.

Cuando terminaron Natsuki se dirigió rápidamente hacia fuera del instituto donde se encontraba el auto de Yudai esperándola y al verlo ella salio casi corriendo, por otra parte Kotaro se despidió de su amigo pues tenia un compromiso con sus padres y debía apurarse para llegar.

- así que terminaste – dijo Ryuk mientras aparecía detrás de Daiki.

- ¿Qué si termine? – pregunto Daiki mientras ponía una sonrisa tétrica – sabes muy bien que en realidad apenas vamos a iniciar, Ryuk démonos prisa hay trabajo por hacer.

Llego rápidamente a su casa, ese día llegaba más temprano que sus hermanas así que rápidamente fue a preparar todo para cuando ellas llegaran, y se dirigió a su cuarto donde lo primero que hizo fue encender la computadora.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Daiki al notar una actitud extraña en Ryuk.

- Puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Ryuk mientras tomaba la Death Note.

- Adelante – dijo Daiki mientras se cambiaba de ropas.

- ¿Qué sientes al escribir los nombres de una persona en este cuaderno? – pregunto Ryuk mientras le entraba el cuaderno a Daiki.

- Te refieres a cuando mato una persona – dijo Daiki sin una emoción muy pronunciada.

- Si – dijo Ryuk mientras retrocedía unos pasos – por lo general un shinigami no debería sentir algo cuando mata un humano, nosotros existimos para hacer eso como antes te explique alargamos nuestra vida de esa manera, pero te puedo decir que sentimos muchas cosas, alegría, burla, molestia o pesadez depende de nuestro humor, pero en tu caso es difícil de saberlo, los humanos en general sienten emociones cuando se refiere a la muerte.

- Tengo emociones con lo que hago – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba frente al monitor de la computadora – si no las tuviera carecería de precaución, es un instinto que nos permite reaccionar, cuando escribo el nombre de alguien mas siento algo aunque es difícil de explicar no me regocijo de eso pero tampoco me molesta, si no tuviera alguna emoción seria un monstruo o simplemente no seria humano.

- Ya veo – dijo Ryuk mientras asistía con la cabeza - ¿Hoy tienes pensado usar la Death Note?

- Eso planeo – dijo Daiki mientras se volvía a Ryuk – en estos meses me he dedicado a asesinar a criminales de una manera programada, sin ningún patrón aparente y sin ningún tipo de parecido con Kira.

- Lo se aunque no entiendo porque – dijo Ryuk mientras tocaba su cabeza.

- Quien quiera que haya detenido a Kira finalmente debe seguir hay afuera – dijo Daiki mientras sonreía perversamente – debe estar pendiente de cualquier anormalidad, cualquier tipo de patrón iniciara una nueva cacería y por ahora no planeo darle ese gusto a quien quiera que sea.

Daiki se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la ventana y miraba el cielo como si buscara algo.

- Al final alguien tan listo como Kira cayo – dijo Daiki manteniendo su sonrisa – significa que esa persona es aun mas inteligente, yo no creo tener una inteligencia como para tener una confrontación con él.

- Hasta ahora mis actos han sido muy diferentes a los que se apegarían a un patrón – continuo Daiki mientras Ryuk lo observaba atento – no fanfarroneo de mis acciones, no busco admiración y miedo por ahora, no solo me he concentrado en matar en Japón, a nivel mundial he estado asesinando hasta ahora especificando totalmente las muertes, mis fuentes son de los lugares mas insospechados.

- He entrado a los sistemas de inteligencia de la policía japonesa – dijo Daiki mientras volvía a su computadora – incluso a bases de datos de delincuentes y criminales en otros países, pero la verdadera información viene de los foros y blogs que se encuentran en la red, sin querer muchas veces las personas publican cosas muy interesantes, nombres he imágenes de delincuentes, registros de sus vidas y de sus aficiones, eso me ha permitido especificar las muertes a un nivel que Kira nunca llevo a cabo.

"15 de enero a las 16:30 Hitoga Kazuki muere de un ataque cardiaco masivo en su válvula coronaria" - leía Daiki de la Death Note mientras Ryuk parecía no entender – muy simple en verdad pero eso permitió una muerte donde ninguna investigación seria posible, días antes en varios blogs de diarios fue publicada la nota donde esa misma persona había sufrido un ataque del mismo tipo aunque mucho menor, además de que decía la hora en la que se presentaría para su próxima sesión con lo cual todo puede ser relacionado con una crisis por exceso de estrés como puedes ver Ryuk una muerte de esa manera es imposible de relacionar con la Death Note y con Kira y sus patrones.

"16 de enero Rob Volfert a las 11:10 se suicida saltando por una de las ventanas de la embajada americana después de escribir una nota donde detallaba que se sentía asfixiado y muy presionado por lo cual decidía terminar su vida" – leyó Daiki otra cosa escrita dentro del cuaderno – esa información la obtuve al investigar en un foro de gente en contra de las armas, en el articulo detallaban el lugar donde se encontraba tampoco encaja con un patrón, parece que Rob era alguien bastante paranoico.

Ryuk entre mas escuchaba aumentaba su sonrisa sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por ver de que seria capaz ese humano, Daiki alguien que en apariencia era como cualquier otro pero que encerraba a un ser totalmente diferente.

- Pareces feliz – dijo Daiki mirando a Ryuk que lucia agitado.

- Solo diré que espero tener un gran espectáculo – dijo Ryuk mientras se intentaba controlar - Izumi Daiki me parece que eres un humano muy interesante.

- Voy a darte un buen espectáculo – dijo Daiki mientras habría la Death Note y ponía un rostro serio – es tiempo de programar mas muertes.

El joven comenzó a escribir rápidamente nombres mientras leía de una manera muy rápida textos que aparecían en el monitor de su computadora ante la sonrisa llena de placer de Ryuk.

En una extraño cuarto en algún lugar del mundo.

- Se encuentra ocupado señor – dijo un extraño hombre que miraba a un joven.

- Estoy investigando – respondió el joven mientras miraba una gran cantidad de monitores de forma atenta – hay algunas cosas que me están llamando la atención.

- Señor – dijo el hombre con voz seria – la investigación termino, la policía detuvo a todos los responsables tal y como lo dijo, envían sus agradecimientos.

- Esta bien – dijo el chico sin mostrar mucha emoción por la felicitación.

- Por otra parte esto acaba de llegar – dijo el hombre mientras ponía un sobre frente a el joven – es un informe acerca de un nuevo grupo terrorista en la zona sur de África, se nos pide nuestra ayuda, mientras que el gobierno de la zona envía un documento de completa cooperación, yo me tome la libertad de confirmar todo y es totalmente legitimo.

- Entonces prepara todo para salir hacia allá – dijo el joven mientras detuvo los monitores en diversas imágenes que le hicieron abrir los ojos.

- ¿Le ocurre algo joven? – dijo el hombre al notar la pausa en el chico – perdone la impertinencia pero se encuentra bien.

- Quiero pedirte algo muy especial – dijo el chico mientras entregaba un pequeño CD al hombre – investiga esto y confírmalo.

- ¿podría saber que es? – pregunto el hombre mientras guardaba el CD en un maletín metálico.

- Es solamente una corazonada – dijo el joven mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a una mesa donde se encontraban varios juegos de bloques de construcción.

- Solamente una corazonada – dijo el chico en voz baja antes de ponerse a jugar.


	4. Capitulo 4 Carnada

- Hermano – dijo Ichika mientras movía a Daiki que se encontraba dormido tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Daiki adormilado mientras apenas comenzaba a distinguir a Ichika de una silueta borrosa – Ichika te ocurre algo.

- ¡Si! – dijo Ichika con una voz apurada mezcla de ansia y molestia al ver la lentitud al reaccionar de su hermano – hoy es sábado, dijiste que hoy iríamos al parque y ya se esta haciendo tarde.

- ¿Tarde? – pregunto Daiki mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de su cama – son las nueve de la mañana.

- ¡Lo se! – dijo Ichika usando un tono de voz algo mimado - ¡se supone que te estaríamos allá hace una hora!

- Entiendo – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba en su cama y frotaba su rostro – dame solamente cinco minutos y estaré listo, ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien – dijo Ichika agitando su cabeza en señal de afirmación y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de su hermano – pero que sean solamente cinco minutos.

En un par de minutos Daiki se vistió y lavo el rostro, para después bajar a donde se encontraba su muy impaciente hermana Ichika que aunque sentada en un sillón mostraba sus ansias moviendo sus piernas de forma desesperada, apenas vio a su hermano que aun se encontraba bostezando y mostrando una cara con un claro semblante de sueño.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Ryuk que aparecía atravesando una de las paredes - ¿Vas a salir Daiki?

- Voy a llevar a Ichika al parque – dijo Daiki con un tono de voz muy discreto y procurando que su hermana no lo viera – volveré mas tarde.

- Espera un poco – dijo Ryuk sin entender el comportamiento de Daiki – no se supone que hoy ibas a hacer algo, anoche pareció que habías dejado algo pendiente.

- Así fue – dijo Daiki mientras se preparaba para salir – esta tarde lo terminare, además…

- ¿además? – pregunto Ryuk con dudas.

- Salir también es parte de mi plan – dijo Daiki mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Al poco tiempo los dos hermanos se pusieron en camino al parque, mientras que Ichika caminaba muy animada junto a Daiki de vez en cuando la reprendía mostrándole su posición como hermano mayor, haciéndola irritarse pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía protegida.

Al tomar el autobús que los llevaría al parque Daiki amablemente le cedió el único puesto disponible a Ichika que aunque iba sentada no dejaba que el se separara, a pesar que su compañero de asiento era una anciana muy amable ella no quería quedarse sola.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a pasar en el parque? – pregunto Daiki con una voz adormilada pues aun parecía recién levantado.

- ¡Dijiste que todo lo que yo quisiera! – alego enérgica Ichika mientras se cruzaba de brazos – acaso piensas dejar a tu pobre hermanita sola en el parque para ir a algún sitio, ¿es eso?

- Yo no dije eso – respondió Daiki mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven – estaremos todo el tiempo que desees, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¡Siii!! – dijo Ichika muy alegre mientras se estiraba mostrando su emoción.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no miraba una pareja de hermanos tan bien portados – dijo la anciana mientras les daba a ambos una sonrisa dulce.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, los dos jóvenes ayudaron a bajar a la anciana que muy agradecida ante su gesto les regalo un pequeño caramelo a cada uno, y después tomo un rumbo diferente, cuando ya había desaparecido Ichika tomo el caramelo de su hermano y rápidamente se comió ambos.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Daiki sorprendido por eso – ese era mi caramelo.

- Mi hermano me lo iba a regalar – dijo Ichika mientras le sacaba la lengua - ¿cierto?

Ichika después de decir esas palabras salio corriendo retando a Daiki a atraparla y comenzando así la diversión en el parque para los dos, jugando a perseguirse hasta que por fin pararon cuando ella termino tirada en el pasto y el la atrapo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Daiki al verla que se tocaba una pierna - ¿Te hiciste daño Ichika?

- No – dijo Ichika mientras reía burlona y daba una pequeña zancadilla que termino derribando a Daiki – eres muy inocente sabias.

- ¡Tu! – dijo Daiki al verse derribado mientras tomaba a Ichika de un tobillo – ya veras.

Ahora el juego fue un forcejeo que duro poco pues ambos se pusieron de pie mientras reían y miraban como habían terminado a causa de eso, sus cabelleras con trozos de pasto y hojas y sus ropas cubiertas con una ligera capa de polvo.

Después de eso se sentaron frente a una fuente donde comenzaron una charla alegre, entre bromas y trivialidades ambos también se contaban cosas que les ocurrían a diario, Ichika estaba sumamente alegre al tener a su hermano para ella sola y mas por pasar conversando con el mas tiempo del normal pues la platica llevaba al menos un par de horas.

- ¿Tienes sed? – pregunto Daiki a su hermana al verla un poco acalorada debido a que la temperatura iba creciendo.

- Mmm un poco – dijo Ichika mientras se daba cuenta de que si tenia calor.

- Espérame aquí – dijo Daiki mientras se ponía de pie y miraba un pequeño puesto a unos metros de hay – déjame comprarte algo para que puedas refrescarte, espérame aquí no me tardo.

- Esta bien – dijo Ichika mientras sus ojos se llenaban de alegría al darse cuenta de la preocupación de Daiki - pero no tardes.

Daiki fue rumbo al puesto mientras que Ichika ahora se ponía a mirar la fuente, para después tomar su celular y reviso si había alguna llamada o algún mensaje nuevo para ella, concentrada en ello no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de cuatro tipos de apariencia agresiva se le acercaron.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo uno de los tipos sorprendiendo a la chica – mira nada mas que belleza nos encontramos aquí.

- Bastante linda – dijo otro de los tipos mientras se acercaban mas a ella rodeándola he impidiendo que pudiera levantarse – me pregunto porque esta tan sola, deberíamos ser mas caballerosos y acompañarla.

- Eso parece bien – dijeron los demás mientras la miraban mal intencionadamente.

- No hace falta – dijo Ichika sintiéndose nerviosa y amenazada por esas personas – yo, estoy bien así.

- Oh – dijo uno de los tipos mientras se sentaba a su lado – parece que la señorita no quiere que la acompañemos.

- Eso es muy grosero – dijo otro tipo que se sentó al otro lado terminando de encerrarla – para ser tan linda eres un poco mal educada.

- Por favor déjenme tranquila – dijo Ichika mientras intentaba ponerse de pie solo para darse cuenta de que no podría salir de hay sin pedir ayuda.

- Ven lo que digo – dijo uno de los sujetos mientras pasaba su mano en el rostro de Ichika – quizá seria mejor si le diéramos una lección de modales.

Los cuatro tipos comenzaron a forcejear con Ichika quien por sentirse tan amenazada no pudo siquiera pedir ayuda.

- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! – dijo Daiki con una voz fuerte mientras miraba a los tipos molestar a su hermana - ¡Suéltenla inmediatamente!

- Miren muchacho al parecer la jovencita esperaba a su príncipe azul – dijo uno de los tipos burlándose al ver enojado a Daiki – mocoso será mejor que no te entrometas, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle una lección a tu noviecita.

- ¡Hermano ayúdame! – dijo Ichika después de haber reunido un poco de coraje.

- ¿Hermano? – dijo el mismo sujeto con un tono muy burlón – parece ser que nos equivocamos, pero aun así que tal si nos dejas educar a tu hermanita como es debido.

- ¡Malditos! – grito Daiki mientras se lanzaba en contra de ellos.

Pero su acto fue rápidamente detenido pues uno de los tipos lo intercepto con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo salir hacia atrás cayendo sobre una persona que lo detuvo firmemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo esa persona mientras hacia a un lado a Daiki - ¡Oficial de policía!, ¿Se puede saber que es lo que ocurre aquí?

Apenas escucharon esas palabras los tipos salieron corriendo, dejando a Ichika envuelta en lágrimas por la agresión sufrida y además por lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto el hombre mientras intentaba ayudar a Ichika quien por lo ocurrido rápidamente actúo con recelo ante esa acción.

- Descuida soy un detective de la policía – dijo el hombre mientras mostraba su identificación y placa a los dos quienes al verla sintieron alivio – lo ven mi nombre es Hisana Haru, pueden tranquilizarse.

- ¡Hermano! – dijo Ichika con su voz llorosa mientras corría al lado de Daiki - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si no te preocupes – dijo Daiki mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su rostro – fue algo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Seguro? –pregunto Ichika mostrándose nerviosa.

Haru se acerco a donde se encontraba Daiki y lo tomo por el rostro inspeccionándolo un instante para después sonreírle a la chica.

- No es nada de cuidado – dijo Haru mientras sacaba de su saco un pañuelo – solamente recibiste una pequeña cortada por el puñetazo, pero no s nada que necesite sutura, en unos instantes dejara de sangrar, toma.

- Gracias – dijo Daiki tomando el pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro – en verdad se lo agradezco, sino hubiera aparecido mi hermana.

- Hermano – dijo la chica mientras respiraba aliviada al saber que no había gravedad en la herida.

- No te preocupes – dijo Haru amable – y por favor o tienes porque ser tan formal conmigo, no soy tan viejo a pesar de ser un policía, de cualquier manera ¿me podrían decir sus nombres?

- Mi nombre es Izumi Daiki – dijo Daiki mientras hacia una reverencia a Haru – encantado.

- Yo soy Izumi Ichika – dijo Ichika mientras también hacia una reverencia – encantada, y muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y a mi.

- Es mi deber – dijo Haru mientras se sentía un poco cohibido por la escena.

Daiki dio un par de pasos pero nuevamente se tambaleo y Haru lo detuvo antes de que terminara en el suelo.

- Toma unos minutos debes estar aun un poco mareado – dijo Haru mientras lo llevaba a la banca.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Daiki mientras le daba de regreso el pañuelo – aquí tienes.

- Descuida – dijo Haru devolviendo la mano del chico – puedes conservarlo, es mas desean que los acompañe a su casa, dudo que vayan a seguir aquí después de lo que paso.

- Tiene razón – dijo Ichika con voz triste – seria mejor si nos vamos.

- Entonces síganme – dijo Haru mientras se levantaba nuevamente – acompáñenme a mi auto.

Los tres subieron al auto de Haru, y comenzaron el camino a su hogar por lo que había ocurrido los tres se mantenían en silencio, el silencio de ellos era al menos compensado con la música del reproductor del auto.

Cuando por fin se encontraban a unas cuadras de su hogar, Daiki le pidió que parara lo cual sorprendió a su hermana, bajaron del automóvil y se despidieron de Haru dándole nuevamente las gracias por la ayuda que les había dado a ambos.

- Esta bien es mi trabajo – dijo Haru mientras se preparaba para retirarse no sin antes entregarle una tarjeta a Daiki – cuídense por favor y si llegan a necesitar algo por favor pueden pedirme ayuda.

- ¡Gracias! – dijeron los dos jóvenes mientras miraban el auto alejarse.

Caminaron el resto del camino hasta que se detuvieron en un puesto donde Daiki le compro un par de bebidas heladas, hasta que llegaron a su casa todo fue relativamente tranquilo al entrar Ichika no pudo evitar empezar a llorar por lo mal que había salido ese día que había tenido un lindo inicio.

- ¡Perdón! – dijo Ichika mientras lloraba tristemente y abrazaba a Daiki - ¡Perdón, fue mi culpa si yo no hubiera insistido en ir, esto no habría pasado y a ti no te hubieran golpeado! ¡Perdón!

- Ichika – dijo Daiki mientras le devolvía el abrazo – no lo sientas fue un día lindo y lo que paso no es razón para que deje de serlo, descansa un poco hoy tuviste mucha emoción.

- Pero tu boca – dijo Ichika muy preocupada.

- Ese policía lo dijo solamente fue un rasguño – dijo Daiki tratando de calmarla – mejor ve y descansa un poco hermana, toma un baño y relájate ¿quieres?

- Esta bien – dijo Ichika aunque con voz poco convencida – si te duele dímelo por favor y vengo a cuidarte.

La joven subió rápidamente la escalera dejando a Daiki en la sala lo cual fue aprovechado por Ryuk que apareció a su espalda.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – pregunto Ryuk mientras miraba el rostro de Daiki.

- No es nada – dijo Daiki mientras iba a la cocina donde se limpio nuevamente con el paño que le había obsequiado Haru - ¿no pensé que te preocuparas por mi?

- No confundas la curiosidad con preocupación – dijo Ryuk riendo por ese comentario – si algo te pasa y mueres simplemente me iré y me llevare la Death Note, esa es la relación que tenemos nosotros.

- Lo se – dijo Daiki esta vez riendo el – eso fue una broma, jamás me ha cruzado por la cabeza que tu pudieras ser mi amigo.

- De cualquier manera – dijo Ryuk mientras veía a Daiki con un rostro alegre – que ocurrió pensé que no querías salir hoy.

- Te equivocas – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su sala – todo fue parte de mi plan.

- ¿Plan? – pregunto Ryuk mientras tomaba una pose bizarra retorciendo su cuerpo.

- La ida al parque – respondió Daiki mientras intentaba responder a la curiosidad de su compañero – todo fue parte de un plan para lograr acercarme a Hisana Haru, veras Ryuk hace dos semanas mientras revisaba las bases de datos de la policía japonesa, me entere de un proyecto llamado CAZA, su acceso es altamente restringido, podría entrar por la fuerza pero llamaría la atención se mencionaba que un grupo especial se había organizado, una lista de los miembros fue publicada y Hisana Haru era quien mas destacaba, a sus veintisiete años es el detective mas joven de ese proyecto.

- ¿Sigo sin entenderte? – dijo Ryuk confundido – todo eso que tiene que ver.

- Hisana Haru – dijo Daiki mientras sonreía malicioso – investigue sobre el a los quince años perdió a su hermana durante un asalto, desde entonces se ha dedicado a llevar una vida que lo condujo a ser oficial de policía, en menos de un par de años logro condecoraciones importantes y con el apoyo de los altos mandos logro ser un detective con solo veinticuatro y una gran reputación, hay es donde todo comenzó la escena donde sucedió el asesinato de su hermana es el mismo lugar donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y el lo visita durante esas horas cada sábado necesitaba idear la manera de acercarme a el.

- Hace tres días por medio del teléfono logre contratar a algunos simples pandilleros – dijo Daiki mientras Ryuk iba comprendiendo lo que había dentro de ese plan – con un poco de dinero además de las simples instrucciones de "asustar a un par de jóvenes" y con las descripciones de nuestras facciones logre que ese detective actuara y nos rescatara.

- Todo eso con el fin de obtener esto – dijo Daiki mientras le mostraba a Ryuk una tarjeta de color negro – esta tarjeta contiene la clave de acceso a CAZA solamente necesito decodificarla y podré ingresar sin llamar la atención.

- pensé que tu odiabas a cualquiera que fuera malo – dijo Ryuk mostrando un rostro de interés en la respuesta que pudiera dar Daiki.

- Me molesta el mal como a cualquiera – dijo Daiki mientras encendía el televisor y daba un rápido paseo por los canales sin elegir ninguno – mas que odiar el mal odio la forma tan pasiva con la que la humanidad la maneja, cuando un shinigami escribe un nombre de un humano es simple naturaleza, pero cuando un humano escribe el nombre de otro es un asesino, el mal me molesta pero por ahora soy el mal personificado, Kira pensó que era un dios con la capacidad de decidir quien podría vivir y quien no, intento hacer una utopia pero nunca se dio cuenta de que si las personas no despiertan jamás existirán personas buenas, quien es peor un asesino que mato una familia o el abogado corrupto que logra liberarlo, yo no seré nunca un dios porque desde que tome la Death Note me convertí en un asesino y de esa manera haré que el mundo se estremezca de tal manera que decidan hacer algo.

- Me va a gustar ver que es lo que lograras hacer – dijo Ryuk mientras se soltaba a reír.

Antes de que pudiera continuar la platica Ichika apareció nuevamente bajando la escalera lo cual hizo que se detuvieran.

- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? – dijo Ichika mientras se acercaba a la sala.

- Fue la televisión – dijo Daiki mientras señalaba el televisor – pasaron un comercial sobre un nuevo videojuego y me hizo emocionarme, tu sabes cuanto me gustan.

- Tonto – dijo Ichika mientras sonreía a pesar de que lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos – por mi culpa te golpearon y actúas muy feliz que ni siquiera me regañaste por hacerte ir.

- Tonta tu – dijo Daiki dándole una cara de felicidad a su hermana – yo no tengo nada que reclamarte, duerme un poco.

- No puedo lo intente – dijo Ichika mientras con sus ojos le hacia una petición sin palabras.

- Esta bien – dijo Daiki moviéndose un poco en el sofá para que ella se recostara y apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas.

- Perdón – dijo Ichika mientras Daiki acariciaba su cabello suavemente arrullándola.

- No te preocupes – dijo Daiki usando una voz suave y adormecedora – duerme ahora hermana, ya paso y todo esta bien.

Ichika no tardo más que unos cuantos minutos para quedarse completamente dormida sobre las piernas de Daiki.

Todo eso era observado por Ryuk que permanecía en silencio a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, se quedo callado mirando un cuadro que parecía el perfecto ejemplo de los hermanos perfectos que se querían incondicionalmente.

- No se mucho de los humanos – pensó Ryuk que miraba a Daiki arrullar a la joven mientras su rostro reflejaba una dulzura con ella – pero las personas como tu Daiki son verdaderamente peligrosas, ahora parece que esa humana con quien tienes un lazo de sangre te importara aunque la verdad es que hoy la utilizaste como una carnada, entonces ¿En que clase de persona te convierte eso? Y sobre todo ¿Qué clase de persona vas a ser?

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, un grupo de personas que por simplemente observar sus ropas y comportamientos seria fácil deducir que eran militares, esperan pacientemente frente a un monitor que por el momento luce apagado.

- Falta un minuto – dijo uno de los hombres con voz de mando mientras acomodaba una serie de carpetas frente a el – la transmisión será corta por razones de seguridad así que estén atentos.

- Entendido – respondieron a una sola voz todos los demás que se encontraban presentes.

Exactamente cuando el reloj indico la hora, puntual como se esperaba el televisor frente a ellos se encendió apareciendo frente a ellos una sola imagen estática.

- _Buenas tardes caballeros_ – dijo una voz distorsionada que salía del televisor _– como lo pidieron, a partir de este momento prestare mis servicios como lo solicito el gobierno de su país._

- Muchas gracias – respondió la persona que parecía estar a cargo de los demás.

_- Primero que nada una de mis condiciones de trabajo es que se me de completa cooperación de todos los organismos de justicia de su país _– dijo nuevamente la voz – _si no es posible el cumplimiento de dicha condición, me veré forzado a retirar cualquier tipo de intervención de mi parte._

- Previamente hemos estudiado las posibles demandas que pudiera tener – dijo nuevamente la persona a cargo – puede contar con la completa y total cooperación de nuestro gobierno, he incluso de varios de los organismos fuera de este, esperamos contar con su ayuda _L_.


	5. Capitulo 5 Con calma

"_Hace apenas un par de años yo era apenas un pequeño que crecía en un lugar llamado __Wammy's House, el orfanato para niños superdotados de Watari, en Winchester, Inglaterra mi propósito no era para nada difícil de averiguar, nací con una inteligencia "superior" según me han dicho aunque la verdad para mi nací en un mundo mas estúpido que yo soy lo que se llama un sustituto de alguien llamado L._

_Quieren saber una historia realmente graciosa, resulta que L conocido como el detective mas grande del mundo fue asesinado por un estudiante de universidad de nombre Light considerado talvez como común y corriente pero que también nació con el don de saber mas que los demás aunque era alguien malo que mataba personas haciéndose llamar Kira y por cierto recuerdan el nombre de Watari pues el también murió, aunque siempre pensaron en .a futuro dejando instrucciones de que hacer si un día pasaba algo así._

_Mi vida como un simple estudiante termino y pase a ser el sustituto designado aunque no fui el único candidato, otro chico llamado Mello al cual conocí por un tiempo de carácter impetuoso y bastante ambicioso al ver que perdió ante mi abandono Wammy's House y comenzó su propia cruzada, durante ese tiempo hizo cosas muy muy malas para poder conseguir su objetivo pero fue algo tonto al final ya que perdió su vida, aunque eso hizo que yo avanzara en mis propias metas._

_De una manera que no fue totalmente de mi gusto logramos detener a Kira con el termino de su vida, cerrando una tétrica historia de asesinatos y yo convirtiéndome en el nuevo y oficial L después de eso seguí el legado del anterior ayudando en casos de extrema dificultad para las fuerzas comunes de la justicia hasta este punto he intervenido en casos que deberían darme una reputación enorme pero solo engrandezco una identidad que ya no existe._

_El punto es que no importa para mi propio disgusto lo que sucede cuando sustituyes a un muerto que nadie conocía es que nadie duda que no seas ese muerto._

_Ahora mismo ayudo a resolver un caso, los detalles y los puntos pierden sentido volviéndose solamente derrotar al malo y hacer que los niños buenos sigan."_

- La situación actual es de suma gravedad – dijo un hombre vestido de militar que lucia sobre su pecho una buena cantidad de condecoraciones – Mamadou Bangoura es el nombre de quien hemos estado siguiendo por mas de cuatro años y medio a este terrorista, iniciado desde lo mas bajos estándares escalando poco a poco llegando a la cumbre y formando su propio grupo terrorista.

- _Continúe por favor _– dijo Near utilizando su voz distorsionada pero poniendo total atención en las palabras del militar.

- Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses en una reserva secreta del gobierno Marroquí fueron sustraídos un total de 15 cabezas nucleares – dijo el militar mientras observaba varias carpetas – no se encontraron hechos factibles para culpar directamente a Mamadou o a cualquiera a su alrededor pero la posibilidad es muy alta, debido a la situación confidencial de la existencia de dichas armas los expedientes fueron cerrados, hasta este momento como puede observar en esta fotografía aparece claramente una de las cajas contenedores.

El militar acerco a la vista de la cámara una fotografía en la cual se veía a Mamadou en una caravana y en el centro de tal un transporte dejaba ver una caja que poseía todas las características y advertencias de un contenido nuclear.

- La razón de que se haya pedido su ayuda L es para la captura de Mamadou y todos sus posibles cómplices, la recuperación de las cabezas nucleares – dijo el militar enlistando los objetivos de Near como se le dijo tendrá totalmente cooperación del gobierno.

- _Muchas gracias_ – dijo Near mientras jugaba con un pequeño muñeco lego en su mano – _pero debo decir que no puedo trabajar con usted._

- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto el militar con un tono de molestia debido a esa oración.

Antes de que se le diera una respuesta un nuevo grupo militar fuertemente armado entro en el cuarto apuntando sus armas a los presentes evitando cualquier posible reacción rápidamente fueron desarmados y colocados en línea.

- _No puedo trabajar con usted debido a que usted es uno de mis objetivos _– dijo Near explicando la situación a todos los presentes – _todo esto es una trampa elaborada por Mamadou con el fin de confundir mis acciones Ibrahima, Abdoulaye, Amadou, Mohamed, Boubacar son nombres de personas que cooperan dentro del gobierno con el y por ultimo pero no menos importante Ousmane Botha su nombre general figura en dicha lista._

- ¡Eso es ridículo! – exclamo en rechazo Ousmane.

- _Eso mismo pensé en un inicio mientras investigaba sus ingresos_ – dijo Near exponiendo totalmente sus pruebas – _un deposito de cien mil dólares llamo mi atención pero pudo haber sido una trampa, sin embargo el hecho de haber encontrado mas de medio millón de dólares en diamantes dentro de su casa resguardado en una caja fuerte confirmaron mis sospechas, ya que además diversos documentos claramente alterados se localizaron en el interior, su deseo inicial debió ser pedir se mi nexo entre el gobierno y yo para confundirme y evitar la aprensión de Mamadou y sus cómplices._

Al escuchar Ousmane como Near lo había descubierto totalmente se sintió humillado pues pensaba que engañarlo seria algo sencillo debido a que por años su mayor contribución había sido el engañar al gobierno distrayéndolo de su líder.

- Mamadou no será tan fácil de atrapar – dijo Ousmane riendo totalmente desinhibido al estar descubierto – no después de esta noche que será prácticamente un fantasma, será mejor que todos se preparen que hoy un nuevo poder va a nacer y esta nación caerá derrumbada por la luz de la verdad.

- _Debo suponer que se refiere a la reunión de Mamadou con los diez lideres de las mas importantes sectas terroristas del país_ – dijo Near sin mucha sorpresa ni emoción – _descuide tengo pleno conocimiento de ellos, la localización de dicha reunión secreta así como detalles de cómo y cuando llegaran los lideres._

Esas palabras dejaron a Ousmane sin aliento pues ellos siempre presumían de ser invisibles y ahora ese detective solamente conocido como L los estaba poniendo en evidencia su única oportunidad era jugar su as bajo la manga.

- ¡Espera! – exclamo Ousmane forcejeando para no ser sacado del cuarto – déjame ir y te diré donde se encuentran los misiles, ¿Qué opinas?

- _Una muy tentadora oferta_ – dijo Near nuevamente sin mostrar entusiasmo – _aceptaría con todo gusto si tan solo existieran dichos misiles, también fue parte de su plan el integrar ese hecho a mi búsqueda a fin de dividir mis fuerzas de investigación, el almacén Marroquí donde se encontraban tales cabezas nucleares ha sido desde hace décadas una mera bodega de desechos militares como uniformes viejos, armamento averiado he inútil me parece imposible que se encontraran aparatos nucleares hay, además la fotografía que me mostró hace unos momentos claramente muestra un estuche de una ojiva nuclear solamente que por las características es de origen ruso, mas exactamente de la época de la Unión Soviética debieron adquirirlo en un remate de objetos militares antiguos, es imposible una venta ya que muy amablemente todos los puntos por donde se trafican armas nos dieron detalles de que hace mas de tres años ninguna arma de esa clase ha cruzado las fronteras._

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito Ousmane aun intentado convencer a Near.

- _Me gustaría que retiraran a este caballero_ – dijo Near perdiendo el interés por Ousmane totalmente.

Fue escoltado a las afueras del cuarto y puesto en custodia de una forma totalmente anónima evitando que Mamadou se enterara debido a que cada uno de los militares fue seleccionado por el propio Near.

- Ousmane y sus compañeros acaban de ser tomados presos – dijo un nuevo militar que parecía estar al mando ahora – mi nombre es Ahmed Rossouw, desde este momento soy su contacto oficial con cualquier fuerza militar y gubernamental además de eso mi gobierno quiere darle un agradecimiento por ayudar a descubrir la corrupción de Ousmane y compañía.

- _Será mejor si pasamos a nuestro verdadero objetivo _– dijo Near quien ahora jugaba con una pequeña villa llena de pequeños muñecos - _Mamadou Bangoura se reunirá con diez de los cabecillas de grupos terroristas y anárquicos mas violentos del continente, uno de sus motivos mas obvios es que invito a todos los posibles aliados y enemigos que tiene con el fin de evitar algún atentado de sus propios compañeros, por otra parte Ousmane tenia razón en lo de querer formar un grupo terrorista mejor dicho formar toda una organización._

- ¿Qué es lo que desea que hagamos? – pregunto Ahmed mientras admiraba la facilidad con que Near acomodaba todo.

- _Debajo de la mesa encontrara una carpeta_ – indico Near – _por favor revise su interior_.

Ahmed tomo la carpeta que estaba escondida en la mesa, para después empezar a leer los documentos que estaban en el interior dándose cuenta de que hay estaba un plan detallado de las acciones que deberían realizar, desde como deberían alinearse hasta los tiempos de sincronización así como todas y cada una de rutas de escape incluidas las rutas subterráneas.

- _Deben de colocar a su personal tal y como indica esa carpeta_ – dijo Near mientras alienaba sus muñecos de forma similar a la que los soldados deberían tomar – _lo demás lo hare yo, si todo se realiza como indica ese plan esta noche su gobierno habrá realizado la mayor captura de terroristas de la historia._

- Iniciare con los preparativos – dijo Ahmed cerrando la carpeta – son las siete a.m. el grupo de asalto estará listo y preparado como se estableció en su documento.

- _Hasta el momento de nuestro nuevo contacto_ – dijo Near mientras se preparaba para cortar la comunicación – _estaré observando todo desde una distancia conveniente._

La escena termino cuando el monitor se apago y tanto Near como Ahmed comenzaron sus propios preparativos.

"_La vida no es tan fácil como algunos piensan, mi vida por otra parte es mucho mas fácil de lo que todos imaginan, ¿Por que? Simplemente porque mi vida fue decidida por alguien mas y me liberaron de los problemas de elegir o de seleccionar las cosas simplemente me pusieron a recorrer un camino ya hecho._

_Pero ¿Me quejo?, no se en verdad si debería es mejor vivir en un mundo donde tus elecciones te hacen miserable o debería vivir en mi pequeño mundo perfecto fabricado por los demás según sus deseos._

_Yo solo se algo con certeza hasta ahora "atrapar al malo y hacer que los buenos ganen" de alguna manera la simplicidad me libera, unos años desde que Kira fue detenido me pregunto ¿Era tan mala su visión de fabricar un mundo para los demás?, después de todo esa es la situación de mi propia existencia."_

De regreso con Daiki este se encuentra en su casa tranquilamente reposando en su sala mirando atento el techo.

- Daiki – dijo Ryuk mientras miraba hacia abajo a Daiki – ¿Qué haces?

- Es bastante obvio – respondió Daiki con una actitud relajada – solamente estoy reposando.

- ¿Reposar te parece correcto? – pregunto Ryuk torciendo su cabeza.

- Solamente soy humano – respondió elocuente Daiki alzándose hasta quedar sentado – deberías aprender a calmarte, acaso Kira era adicto al trabajo.

- Digamos que tenia una vida muy ocupada – dijo Ryuk mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al chico.

- Que aburrido – exclamo Daiki estirándose – vivir para probar que eres mejor que los demás, en serio ¿Quién necesita ese tipo de vida?, si eres mejor que los demás que importa lo que opinen, buscar admiración o buscar la aceptación por ese medio aburre.

Daiki se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina Ryuk curioso lo seguía con la mirada escuchando como movía los trastes y cosas haciendo ruido.

- Ser el mejor, ser el mas listo, ser el mas sobresaliente – Daiki continuo con su explicación – de que sirve vivir en un pequeño circulo que se autodenomina como elite, mirando a los demás por encima del hombro Kira lo hizo y mira su fin vivió en esa pequeña y frágil nube de la invulnerabilidad por su inteligencia, el no solo fracaso por ser infantil fracaso por ser un arrogante que pensó que por el simple hecho de ser inteligente era intocable, nada es como lo indica la teoría la vida real no es un libro.

- Interesante punto de vista – dijo riendo Ryuk esperando el regreso de su acompañante.

- No mientras- dijo Daiki con tono burlón – se muy bien que no te interesa saber eso.

- Lo se – dijo Ryuk sorprendido por las deducciones de Daiki – pero me pareció que querías escuchar eso.

Llevando una bolsa de manzanas Daiki regreso a la sala donde Ryuk se animo al verlas pero se sorprendió pues por lo general no le permitía comer fuera de su cuarto.

- Toma – dijo Daiki mientras le lanzo una manzana a Ryuk y tomando una para el – come algunas manzanas.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Ryuk colocando la manzana a la altura de su boca.

- Adelante – dijo Daiki mientras le daba un delicioso mordisco a su manzana – el día de hoy solamente estaremos tu y yo, mis hermanas tomaron un día para ellas así que regresaran hasta la noche.

Ante esa declaración Ryuk empezó de una manera desaforada a engullir su manzana y varias mas, mirando como Daiki se tomaba su tiempo en la suya disfrutando cada bocado.

- Sabes algo cada vez que pienso entenderte me sorprendes – dijo Ryuk poniéndose en cuclillas para seguir comiendo – ciertamente eres un humano muy singular, dime algo ¿Tu odias a los humanos?

- Es naturaleza humana – respondió Daiki dejando un poco su manzana – todo humano siente un desprecio innato por su propia especie, en algún punto de la vida renegamos de ser humanos nos molesta el hecho de serlo y nos molestan todos los que nos rodean, que si odio a los humanos te diría sin dudar que si comenzando por mi mismo.

- Vaya esa respuesta no me la esperaba – exclamo Ryuk sentándose en el piso ahora – debo confesar que pasaba mucho tiempo mirando su mundo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas pero hasta ahora tu eres un enigma para mi.

- Hablando de eso – murmuro Daiki mientras mordía su manzana - ¿Cómo es el mundo de los shinigamis?

- Veras – respondió Ryuk tomándose unos momentos para pensar – es un lugar muy diferente a el mundo humano, nuestro mundo se encuentra sumido en una eterna noche el ambiente es sombrío por naturaleza somos así tenemos bastantes diferencias con ustedes, si quieres la verdad somos bastante aburridos por lo general todos son ociosos y pasan la vida apostando.

En el momento que termino de decir eso Daiki soltó una carcajada dejando intrigado a Ryuk quien después de un instante se le unió con su risa característica.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Daiki quien casi terminaba su manzana – parece que nos pusimos muy honestos Ryuk.

- Si – dijo Ryuk quien continuaba comiendo pero también tenía un muy extraño sentimiento por haber tomado esa actitud ante Daiki.

Después de terminar con todas las manzanas Ryuk desapareció dejando a Daiki quien continuaba descansando, tan placidamente que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido disfrutando de una suave brisa.

Fue hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde cuando Daiki abrió sus ojos para inmediatamente dirigirse a su baño y rociar su rostro con agua fría haciéndolo despertar, cambiando su rostro de una expresión juvenil a un semblante aterrador y helado.

- Ryuk – exclamo Daiki en voz alta llamando al shinigami que casi al instante apareció a su espalda con una sonrisa burlona y un temible brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Se termino el descanso? – pregunto Ryuk adivinando las intenciones de Daiki con solo respirar la atmosfera que se desprendía de este.

- Es tiempo – respondió Daiki para después dirigirse hasta su recamara donde la Death Note lo esperaba abierta sobre su escritorio.

- Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte Ryuk – dijo Daiki mientras se sentaba - ¿Algunas de las reglas escritas aquí son falsas, cierto?

- No sabría decírtelo – dijo Ryuk obviamente ocultando la verdad pero mientras pensaba "¿Como es posible que ya haya descubierto las reglas falsas?"

- No importa – dijo con cierto aire de burla Daiki – no tienes porque decirme, me divertiré mas si no lo se, pero Ryuk es esta ultima semana he estado probando una a una las reglas de la Death Note.

Ryuk lucho por no estallar en risa debido a que sentía una inusual emoción ante Daiki y su perversa personalidad tan temible y a la vez desapercibida lo hacia sentir que en un fututo se divertiría de una manera increíble.

- Mira esto – dijo Daiki mostrándole el monitor de su pantalla a Ryuk.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo ver? – dijo Ryuk que sin entender inicio a leer en voz alta – "Hola a todos amigos míos la noche de hoy a las diez de la noche quedan invitados a la fiesta de las mariposas y los diez tigres bailarines los invitados no necesitan traer presente, los dulces y refrescos se regalaran", ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Eso lo encontré hoy en un pequeño foro muy exclusivo en Marruecos – dijo Daiki sonriendo malicioso – es un mensaje en clave, he estado siguiendo el movimiento de los miembros son parte de un grupo terrorista si sabes el código seria algo así "Esta noche a las diez nos reuniremos los diez lideres, vengan desarmados" lo de la fiesta de las mariposas es una referencia a un atentado que ocurrió hace cinco años conocido como "Las mariposas", ahora mira esto.

Daiki cambio de ventana para mostrar las fotografías de varias personas, entre las que tenia señalada una con un circulo negro.

- Su nombre es Mamadou Bangoura – dijo Daiki con una voz lúgubre – un muy famoso terrorista que hasta la fecha no es nada fácil de encontrar, aunque después de investigar su propia familia lo delato, hace dos semanas revise el correo de uno de los miembros que era mujer y para mi alegría resulto ser la hija pequeña de ese tipo, y en uno de los archivos adjuntos estaba esta fotografía.

- Parece que ya tienes todo lo necesario – dijo Ryuk comenzando a entender a Daiki – un nombre sin rostro no ayuda a nadie pero cuando están presentes ambos una nueva presa esta a tu alcance, ¿Ahora debo suponer que morirá?

- Aun hay mas – dijo Daiki colocando un nuevo texto en la pantalla.

"Mama me confirmo la presencia del payaso EL llegara por petición de papa y mi hermano se va a encargar de llevarlo a casa para que nos espere sin cansarse."

- ¿Otro mensaje en clave? – pregunto Ryuk.

- Correcto – dijo Daiki quien comenzó a escribir en un papel su significado – "Se me confirmo la presencia del detective L por petición del gobierno pero uno de nuestros agentes se encargara de despistarlo"

- ¡L! – exclamo Ryuk al escuchar ese nombre recordando su anterior encuentro – Daiki creo que vas a tener problemas.

- ¿Solo por L? – pregunto Daiki sonriendo levemente – todo esto es para mandarle un pequeño mensaje a L, hace algún tiempo que deseo conocerle Kira fue puesto en evidencia por el es justo que yo le devuelva el pequeño favor, considéralo solamente un favor para Kira.

- Pensé que Light no te agradaba – dijo Ryuk tratando de descifrar ese plan tan arriesgado en principio – ahora me dices que vas a molestar al propio L en su nombre.

- Yo no tengo ningún tipo de agrado por Light – respondió Daiki de forma calmada – ni siquiera puedo decir que Kira sea totalmente de mi agrado, pero su nombre es algo que durante un tiempo inspiro, considéralo un pequeño homenaje o solo un capricho mío.

- Si no deseas decirme que planeas no lo hagas – dijo Ryuk mirando a través de ese discurso para después tomar una actitud burlona – "me divertiré mas si no lo se"

- Parece que me entiendes – dijo Daiki mientras miraba atentamente la Death note leyendo lo que había escrito.

"Mamadou Bangoura, se suicida a las diez con cuarenta minutos de la noche después de comenzar una importante reunión haciendo explotar completamente el edificio en el que se encuentra."

- Puedes ver la simpleza Ryuk – dijo Daiki mostrando el pequeño enunciado – esta vez no hay nada complejo, no hubo estudio de enfermedades o eventos encadenados solamente unas pocas palabras harán que mueran no una sino once terroristas así como sus sequitos, seguramente L se sentirá muy decepcionado, ya que el ahora mismo debe estar intentando detenerlos sin saber que ya están muertos.

- Señor se encuentran todos en sus posiciones – dijo Ahmed quien esperaba las instrucciones de una computadora portátil - solamente esperamos la indicación.

- _Entendido_ – dijo Near mientras acomodaba una pequeña miniatura del lugar – _que el primer equipo procesa con cuidado, todos se encuentran dentro como lo prometí en un solo golpe todos van a caer._

- Primer equipo comienza alineación – dijo Ahmed tanto a Near como a un radio.

A unos cuantos metros el equipo fue arrojado hacia atrás debido a una enorme explosión que en un parpadeo hizo desaparecer el sitio entero, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Ahmed y del propio Near que miraba toda la escena desde un monitor.

- L, ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo Ahmed incrédulo ante lo que pasaba – ¿esto formaba parte de su plan?

Near se encontraba sin palabras observando como las llamas se extendían en los escombros calcinando todo lo que estuviera dentro de su abrazo, sus ojos estaban inmersos en esa escena tanto que ignoraba totalmente las preguntas de Ahmed, lo único atino a hacer fue lanzar su maqueta contra el piso en una especie de rabieta infantil para después pisar uno de los muñecos destruyéndolo.

- ¡Te puedo asegurar que L estará sintiéndose humillado en este momento Ryuk! – dijo Daiki quien ahora se encontraba tranquilamente escribiendo sobre la Death Note – ojala disfrutara mi saludo.

Su trabajo de vio interrumpido por su teléfono celular que tomo primero y leyendo el numero que hay tenia para después poner una sonrisa casi diabólica que hizo que Ryuk automáticamente riera.

- Diga – respondió el celular de forma atenta Daiki.

- Buenas tardes – dijo una voz de un hombre – soy Haru me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

- El detective que nos ayudo en le parque – dijo Daiki con una voz llena de inocencia – desde luego que recuerdo al hombre que protegió a mi hermana menor.

- Me alegro que me recuerdes – dijo Haru aliviado y a la vez alegre – te llamo para…


	6. Capitulo 6 Invitación

_Un nuevo capitulo de este fic n_n __también de la propiedad de Rage =O y yo T_T la pobre y sufrida de Endless tengo que publicarlo (n_n soy dramática ¿no creen?)_

_Buen capitulo n_n mas por lo que se viene (u_u no puedo decir porque Rage me… bueno dejémoslo así no se si tengan estomago para saber que me haría x_x) tan bueno ¬¬ que me hizo atrasarme con mi fic Y_Y no se si esta semana saque mi capitulo._

_Aunque bueno valió la pena por leer este n_n (lastima por los que sigue el mio XD pero los compensare chicos n_n) dejen review que Rage anda decaído u_u _

_

* * *

_"_La vida es una canción que no se puede ensayar es la improvisación, la vida es una cadena de sucesos, la vida es una sorpresa, la vida, la vida siempre nos hemos preguntado que es la vida pasamos demasiado tiempo dedicándonos a averiguar eso en lugar de preocuparnos por vivir somos seres racionales a nuestra conveniencia pues tenemos el poder de la decisión._

_Bien y mal la gran incógnita para nosotros, el bien se hace sentir en el corazón de todos siendo acogido inmediatamente mientras que el mal es repudiado y hecho a un lado, si eres bueno repudias al mal persiguiendo a sus seguidores y si eres malo agobias al bueno destruyéndolo, blanco y negro esa es la visión de un mundo utópico donde todos definen perfectamente quienes son._

_Que soñadores son los seres humanos, la vida es todo menos algo bien definida ¿De donde venimos?, ¿Qué propósito tenemos? Son preguntas triviales que solo serian descifradas por aquellos que no tienen la necesidad de vivir, en cuanto al bien y el mal, el blanco y negro en realidad son apenas leves líneas en un mar de grises donde la noción de estos se pierde convergiendo en enormes contradicciones y convergencias._

_El bueno alberga en su corazón al mal y lo demuestra para hacer valer su propio sentido del bien, en el nombre del bien se han cometido atrocidades siempre escudando los hechos como un sacrificio, un mal necesario mientras que el mal se extiende de forma brutal convirtiendo a las personas en bestias y aun así grandes males han traído enormes beneficios, el mal se extiende por la bondad del corazón de estos para unirse a alguien mal, el bien de engendrar mal, el mal para engendrar el bien._

_Un total y absoluto caos en el que yo mismo navego recorriendo el sendero con el bien anunciado como mi razón, mientras evito el mal por medio de sus propios recursos usando sus métodos con una cubierta de bien, hasta ahora no me parecía molesto pero que pasa cuando un defensor del bien admira ante sus ojos como el propio mal se resuelve así mismo._

_Una explosión que formo un pilar de llamas destrozo mi propio ego, de que sirvieron mis complejos planes y razonamiento si al final fue el propio mal el que termino consigo mismo, dejando mi existencia como algo sobrante._

_Sin saber del todo porque me siento humillado, como si presintiera que algo o alguien se regocija de mi cruel fracaso."_

- L aquí están todos los resultados de las investigaciones – dijo Ahmed mientras comenzaba la transferencia de los documentos a Near – todos los registros se han completado y esperamos su opinión.

- _Según su reporte la explosión provino de Mamadou _– dijo Near quien revisaba los documentos con una gran rapidez – _los forenses y expertos en explosivos coinciden que fue el punto de origen de la tremenda explosión, se encontraron evidencias de que un aparato detonador estaba sujeto a la válvula coronaria del líder terrorista por lo que se supone que fue una especie de protección extremista de su persona, aunque…_

- ¿Algo esta mal? – pregunto Ahmed ante la pausa de Near.

- _Solamente me preguntaba, ¿Qué llevo a que el detonador fuera disparado?_ – dijo Near observando los reportes – _no parece haber ningún indicio de disparos, ni algún tipo de pelea, las cámaras térmicas tampoco han dado algo concreto, entonces ¿Por qué detono?_

- Hasta ahora no hay explicación posible – dijo Ahmed revisando también los documentos – tanto los forenses como los especialistas en explosivos carecen de elementos necesarios para determinar la causa de la detonación, pudo ser un fallo mecánico o bien un fallo cardiaco de Mamadou.

- _¡Fallo cardiaco!_ – exclamo Near poniéndose de pie pensativo – _un ataque cardiaco pudo llevar a la explosión aunque es algo remoto, ningún archivo sobre la condición de su salud revelaba deficiencias cardiacas._

- Es una teoría – dijo Ahmed serio – aunque es imposible determinar al cien por ciento esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo esas palabras "_Fallo cardiaco_" trajeron en Near un presentimiento que le hizo estremecerse en una rara mezcla de alegría y enojo.

- _Envíen todas la evidencias que encuentren _– dijo Near con tono de orden – _me encargare de que sean revisadas exhaustivamente._

- Entendido – dijo Ahmed respondiendo a la orden de Near – daré las instrucciones para que todo sea enviado hacia usted, hasta la mas minúscula partícula.

- _Gracias_ – dijo Near mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de unir los hechos.

"_Tengo el presentimiento que nuevamente el bien y el mal se encarnaran para iniciar una nueva batalla"_

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Daiki este despertaba después de una noche de trabajo en la que continuaba meticulosamente seleccionando personas y muertes de forma que fuera imposible identificar un patrón, apenas tuvo conciencia miro a Ryuk que le miraba extrañado.

- Buenos días Ryuk – dijo Daiki con un tono de voz adormilado.

- Buenos días Daiki – respondió al saludo Ryuk mientras caminaba hacia la ventana - ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer el día de hoy?

- Estaré en casa – dijo Daiki estirando su cuerpo – Haru vendrá de visita el día de hoy.

Ryuk recordó como la noche anterior Haru se había comunicado con Daiki.

_- Me alegro que me recuerdes – dijo Haru aliviado y a la vez alegre – te llamo para invitarte el día de mañana, me quedo la curiosidad de cómo siguen tu y tu hermana._

_- Esta bien – dijo Daiki usando una voz alegre – puedo asegurarle que me encuentro bien, pero si desea le invito a visitarnos._

_- ¿Seguro? – dijo Haru nervioso ante el ofrecimiento – pensaba invitarte a algún sitio para no ser una molestia, pero si deseas puedo ir a tu casa._

_- No es ninguna molestia – dijo Daiki serenando al detective – mi hermana mayor seguramente esta contenta de conocer a la persona que nos ayudo._

_- Vamos, me apenas – dijo Haru mostrando nerviosismo en su voz – yo solo lo hice porque era mi trabajo._

_- De cualquier manera será un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa – dijo Daiki de forma amena elogiando al detective – entonces por favor mañana acompáñenos._

_- Siendo así acepto – dijo Haru inmediatamente._

- Ese detective – dijo Ryuk tratando de comprender las cosas – no será una molestia para ti.

- Quizá – respondió Daiki con frialdad en sus palabras – con el tiempo dejara de serme útil, pero por ahora servirá a mi plan, después ya veré que hacer con el, además Ryuk acaso ¿Te preocupas por mi?

- De que hablas – dijo Ryuk de forma burlona – simplemente quería saber que es lo que podrías hacer.

- Ya veo eres solo un fiel espectador – dijo Daiki mientras lavaba su rostro – igual que el día de ayer.

- ¿Ayer? – pregunto Ryuk desubicado - ¿Qué paso el día de ayer?

- Pensaste que no lo notaria – dijo Daiki mientras se cambiaba de ropas – ayer por la noche cuando te dije la simpleza de mi plan tu rostro hablo por ti shinigami, dime algo pensaste que fracasaría ¿Cierto?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Ryuk a manera de evasión ante el juicio de Daiki.

- Ayer, mi plan simple y brillante violaba una de las reglas de la Death Note – dijo Daiki mientras miraba fijamente a Ryuk – tu sabias que fracasaría mi plan era eliminar a mas de una persona designando a solo una, sabias bien que eso terminaría en un simple ataque al corazón y que eso frustraría mis planes, tu cara era la de alguien que retenía una burla ante el fracaso de alguien mas pero descuida todo fue un simple acto para revelar la verdad o falsedad de esa regla.

"Mamadou Bangoura, se suicida a las diez con cuarenta minutos de la noche después de comenzar una importante reunión haciendo explotar completamente el edificio en el que se encuentra."

- Un enunciado simple en si – explico Daiki sonriendo victorioso ante su compañero – de ser falsa la regla, hubiera conseguido mi éxito y tu no hubieras reaccionado así no obstante si la regla era cierta se aplicaría y el moriría de un ataque al corazón dejándome a mi como el perdedor y obviamente seria tu burla, de cualquier forma no contaste con el poder de un "corazón roto" como el de Mamadou un personaje singular que para asegurar la lealtad de sus seguidores un par de años atrás en una cirugía en secreto se hizo colocar un dispositivo explosivo que tomaría como detonador el latido de su corazón explotando con la fuerza necesaria como para matar a quienes le rodearan además de que el dispositivo se sincronizaría a cualquier explosivo a la redonda con lo cual la situación se volvió prácticamente de ganar o ganar para mi ahora se bien que la regla es verdadera.

- Parece que me descubriste – dijo Ryuk riendo levemente – eres un humano demasiado observador.

- No puedo creer que haya tenido planeado eso – pensó Ryuk mirando al chico que aparentaba una fragilidad e inocencia.

Siguieron sin decir una palabra hasta que Daiki bajo a la sala donde se encontraban Akane e Ichika mirando un programa musical, al verlo le llamaron para que las acompañara sentándose entre estas rápidamente la mas joven se recargo en el mientras la mayor inicio con mimos en su cabeza.

El sonido del timbre termino la hermosa escena familiar, Daiki caballeroso se levanto a abrir la puerta imaginando quien pudiera ser la persona que llamaba a su puerta y si sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver como Haru se encontraba en la puerta luciendo de forma informal muy diferente al aspecto de detective de su primer encuentro en sus manos llevaba una bolsa mientras que en la otra sostenía cuidadosamente un ramo de flores.

Daiki con una sonrisa le invito a pasar, sorprendiendo a las chicas quienes al verlo reaccionaron sobresaltadas pues a su parecer se encontraban mal vestidas para recibir una visita varonil, sin embargo no pudieron salir a arreglarse pues de inmediato fueron saludadas y obligadas a presentarse, mas que nada la mayor Akane que lucia nerviosa al ver a Haru quien reacciono ante ella de igual manera, como si de la nada se hubiera formado un agradable encuentro.

- Hola – dijo Haru presentándose inmediatamente ante las chicas – mi nombre es Hisana Haru mucho gusto.

- Bienvenido – respondió inmediatamente Akane de forma ceremoniosa – encantada de recibirlo en esta humilde casa, mi nombre es Izumi Akane por favor pase.

- Si – dijo Daiki mostrándose alegre – muchas gracias, bueno esto es para… bueno es para ti.

- Gracias – dijo Akane poniéndose roja al recibir el ramo de flores que curiosamente eran sus favoritas.

- Vaya – dijo Ichika interviniendo burlona – orquídeas blancas, tus favoritas ¿verdad hermana?

- Si – respondió Akane mientras miraba a Ichika con ojos de enojo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Haru poniendo su mano tras su cabeza – es una verdadera coincidencia pues también son mis flores favoritas, temía que no les agradaran.

- Tonterías – intervino de nueva cuenta Ichika con algo de picares en su tono de voz – mi hermana siempre ha dicho que se enamoraría de un hombre al que le gustaran las orquídeas blancas.

- ¡Ichika! – exclamo Akane mientras le daba un suave golpe en su cabeza a manera de reprimenda – será mejor que guardes compostura ante nuestro invitado, por favor disculpa a mi hermana yo… yo te doy las gracias por las flores y será mejor que las coloque de inmediato en agua.

Akane salio disparada hacia la cocina donde de una forma muy ruidosa saco un jarrón para colocar las orquídeas haciendo tiempo para volver al lado de sus hermanos y Haru quienes parecían conversar de forma confianzuda.

- Son hermosas – exclamo Ichika refiriéndose a las orquídeas que habían sido puestas en un lindo florero transparente que les daba un porte elegante – me gustaría que un chico me trajera flores.

- ¡Ichika! – reprendió Akane a su hermana al dejar salir semejante comentario que abochorno a los dos mayores quienes trataban de esquivar sus miradas.

- Yo… yo traje esto también – dijo Haru entregándole a Daiki la bolsa que hasta ese momento aun llevaba – son unos pastelillos de mi lugar favorito, pensé en que bien podríamos tomar algunos con ustedes.

- ¡Pastelillos! – dijo de forma frenética Ichika mientras arrebataba la bolsa de Daiki con gran rapidez - ¡claro que podemos comer algunos!

- ¡Ichika! – dijo Daiki con un tono de enojo ante su pequeña hermana – antes de que comiences a devorar los pastelillos no crees que deberías entregarle "eso" al detective.

- Te dije que me puedes llamar Haru simplemente – dijo el propio Haru intentando entrar en confianza con la familia Izumi – de todas maneras ¿A que se refieren?

- Tienes razón – dijo Ichika poniéndose de pie rápidamente para correr hasta las escaleras del segundo piso – espera un poco por favor Haru ya regreso.

Haru junto a los otros vieron como la pequeña subía como rayo al segundo piso donde de forma ruidosa parecía remover todo a su paso, causándole a Akane vergüenza por la opinión que el detective podría crearse de ellos, sin embargo el se mantenía sonriente pues se sentía encantado ante el ambiente familiar de todos ellos trayéndole nostálgicos recuerdos de una época que mas bien parecía ser otra vida, salio de su trance al dejar de oír la estrepitosa búsqueda de Ichika quien ahora volvía a la primera planta, a primera vista parecía que no llevaba ningún objeto pero conforme llegaba a su visita ponía un rostro de nerviosismo hasta que extendió su mano dejando caer un objeto que rápidamente fue tomado por el.

- ¡Esto! – exclamo Haru usando una voz de alivio y emoción.

- Desde ese día yo lo tengo guardado – explico un poco apenada Ichika – sin querer lo debí tomar con todo lo que ocurrió, creo que cayo de tu ropa pero por lo asustada y nerviosa no te lo entregue, perdóname.

- Vaya – dijo Haru sonriéndole a Ichika – no tengo nada que perdonarte, mas bien te debería dar las gracias no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por esta tarjeta, no tenia ni idea de donde podía estar temía que en el trabajo me descubrieran y me reprendieran por descuidado.

- ¿Entonces no estas molesto conmigo? – pregunto Ichika confirmando sus palabras anteriores.

- Para nada – dijo Haru que rápidamente guardo la tarjeta en su cartera – me salvaste y por eso te dejare escoger el primer pastelillo.

- ¡En serio! – dijo Ichika usando una voz fuerte y cargada de alegría - ¡Gracias!

- Traeré los platos – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

- Espera – interrumpió Daiki mostrándose como siempre amable – yo iré por ellos, mientras tanto tu podrías atender a Haru sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de ser anfitrión.

Daiki salio a la cocina donde comenzó a buscar los platos para los postres mientras que ponía además agua para servir te y acompañar el platillo, Ryuk apareció detrás de el siguiéndolo mientras le miraba sumamente calmado.

- ¿Es buena idea devolver esa tarjeta, pensé que era algo muy importante? – pregunto Ryuk sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- Ya termine con eso – respondió Daiki usando una voz baja para evitar ser escuchado – además tome mis precauciones, hice una copia de esa tarjeta y la guarde en una simple tarjeta telefónica así nadie sospechara.

- Ese humano Haru – dijo Ryuk explicando su impresión del detective – luce demasiado confiado y distraído, no sabría decirlo pero dentro de su torpeza creo que oculta algo mas ¿Seguro que es buena idea dejarlo acercarse tanto?

- Hisana Haru si es alguien distraído, torpe si se quiere – dijo Daiki sonriendo complacido – pero es mas una fachada, su mas grande virtud es haber escalado hasta donde esta fingiendo ser así, permitiéndose ganar con facilidad la confianza de las personas a su alrededor, mantenerlo cerca de mi me ayudara y como dije cuando sea el momento simplemente lo haremos a un lado además… - dijo Daiki mientras miraba a Haru platicar sonriente con sus hermanas pero especialmente con Akane – parece que habrá una forma sencilla de manipularlo.

Mientras tanto en la sala Ichika impaciente ante la tardanza de su hermano se mantenía ahora seria, mientras los mayores mantenían una charla que cada vez dejaba ver una confianza mayor.

- ¿así que eres detective? – pregunto Akane mientras examinaba a Haru de arriba abajo.

- Si – respondió Haru riendo mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo por la mirada de la joven.

- No puedo creerle – dijo Akane con una sonrisa burlona – es que viéndote no pareces el tipo de persona que seria un policía.

- ¿Quieres decir que luzco débil? – pregunto Haru fingiendo una tristeza.

- ¡No! – respondió Akane rápidamente para serenarlo – no mal entiendas por favor, lo que quiero decir es que bueno los policías por lo general son personas de aspecto rudo, ya sabes gente que asusta con la sola presencia, y bueno no son chicos lindos como tu.

- ¿Chico lindo? – pregunto Haru sonrojándose y bajando la mirada – me han llamado de muchas formas pero creo que nunca me han dicho algo así.

- Bueno yo… yo… no mal entiendas – dijo Akane nerviosa al haber sido tan honesta – por favor podríamos parar un poco sino voy a terminar avergonzada.

- Si – dijo Haru tomando la alternativa que pedía Akane – algo me dice que podríamos ser dos los avergonzados.

- Cielos es como ver una comedia romántica en la televisión – pensaba Ichika que sonreía divertida ante la pareja.

- De cualquier manera – dijo Akane tratando de desviar la plática – esa tarjeta ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Bueno – dijo Haru quien intentaba explicarse sin la necesidad de mentir pero también sin tener que dar a conocer la verdad – es la tarjeta que nos dan para una investigación muy especial.

- Ya veo – dijo Akane en parte fingiendo mas interés del que tenia – entonces significa que eres una gran detective.

- Ey – dijo Haru riendo ante ese comentario que lo hizo sentirse halagado – tu ya sabes a que me dedico pero ¿Tu que es lo que haces?

- Bueno soy la asistente del presidente de CTIE – respondió Akane esperando un desconcierto de Haru.

- Centro Tecnológico de Informática Experimental – dijo Haru mostrando su conocimiento – no pensé alguna vez poder conocer a algún empleado de esa empresa.

- ¿Conoces ese lugar? – pregunto Akane interesada.

- Se podría decir que si – dijo Haru lanzado una evasiva – digamos que es un lugar que conozco indirectamente.

Antes de que la hermana mayor pudiera indagar Daiki retorno llevando una bandeja con platos acompañada de una jarra de te y sus respectivos vasos.

- Todo listo – dijo Daiki sirviendo en la mesa de la sala – perdonen la tardanza pero me tome la libertad de preparar un poco de te.

- Gracias – dijo Haru asombrado ante la amabilidad de Daiki que manteniendo esa actitud sirvió a todos te.

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Ichika quien ansiosa abrió el paquete que contenía los postres – Haru dijo que yo debía escoger primero así que nadie tome nadie tome nada antes que yo.

De inmediato tomo un pastelillo de vainilla adornado con crema y una gran fresa, los dos hombres mostraron modales al dejar a Akane ser la siguiente en escoger siendo su elección un pastelillo cubierto en su totalidad de chocolate decorado con una suave lluvia de trozos de almendra, el siguiente fue Daiki quien tono una pequeña bolsa que contenía tres pastas de coco y Haru al final sonrío al ver que el pastelillo que el deseo desde el inicio era el que quedaba lo tomo.

Pero cuando apenas iba a darle un mordisco a su postre el sonido de su celular le hizo interrumpir no solo su bocado sino el de todos en la habitación que le miraban preguntándose que ocurría, Haru inmediatamente contesto al reconocer el tono del teléfono como el de su trabajo.

- Aquí Haru, ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Haru apenas contesto, para después guardar absoluto silencio mientras escuchaba lo que ocurría, sin poder evitar transformar su semblante en uno intranquilo al terminar la llamada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Daiki al ver que Haru le ponía de pie.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Haru excusándose ante la familia – es un asunto urgente del trabajo, yo… yo me tengo que retirar de inmediato.

- ¡No! – dijo Ichika en señal de rechazo a esas palabras – no es justo, ¿en serio debes irte ahora?

- Lo siento – dijo Haru sonriendo desconcertado – esta es la vida de un detective.

- No importa si es tu trabajo debes ir – dijo Akane mostrándose muy comprensiva con el joven – pero prométenos que volverás en otra ocasión.

- Esta bien – dijo Haru dirigiéndose a la puerta – lo prometo.

- Pero la próxima vez – dijo Akane sonriendo – permíteme prepararte la cena, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Como podría rechazar eso – respondió Haru alegre.

- Y detective – dijo Akane mientras se inclinada con respeto – muchas gracias por ayudar a mis hermanos, no tiene una idea de cuanto se lo agradezco, yo no se que haría sin ellos.

- Hice lo correcto – dijo Haru sintiéndose de nueva cuenta nervioso por semejante respeto – además ellos son bueno chicos, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad y Daiki muchas gracias por el te estuvo delicioso.

- Cuando quieras puedes venir a tomar el te con nosotros – dijo Daiki usando un tono familiar con Haru haciéndole sentir aceptado – serás bienvenido Haru.

Después de que Haru se fue Daiki subió a su habitación mientras que Ichika se encargaba a de mortificar a su hermana mayor diciéndole que le había gustado la visita y que no intentara esconderlo.

Ryuk como siempre miraba la escena descubriendo aspectos nuevos de los humanos, que aunque nuevos no le parecían atractivos simplemente era algo que aprendía y con lo cual ayudaba a su inmensa curiosidad por las costumbres y actitudes de los seres humanos.

Subió hasta donde se encontraba el humano que mantenía su atención capturada de momento, quien como siempre era un enigma envuelto tras una serie de más y más acertijos justo lo que el shinigami quería.

- Que pena que ese humano se haya ido – dijo Ryuk haciendo uso de una voz sarcástica y provocativa – me pareció que se estaban llevando muy bien.

- Quizá – dijo Daiki seco mientras encendía el monitor de su computadora – aunque es tiempo de que ambos trabajemos, le di al detective un poco de trabajo para que me dejara hacer mi propio trabajo, mira.

El chico le mostró la Death Note donde un nuevo enunciado había sido escrito "Shiji Khisimo muere a las cuatro de la tarde en el hospital general después de destrozar su habitación, debido a un fuerte ataque de adrenalina que termino por desencadenar un derrame cerebral"

- Ese sujeto estaba bajo custodia en el hospital – dijo Daiki de forma natural totalmente sereno – acusado de masacrar a dos familias y después de haber sido lesionado en la cabeza por el detective Hisana Haru, supuse que si algo le pasaba el detective a cargo seria requerido, simplemente hice lo de siempre y obtuve algo extra.

- Sigo pensado que juegas con fuego Daiki – dijo Ryuk sonriendo de nuevo intentando provocar al chico de alguna manera.

- Ryuk es que acaso no lo sabes – dijo Daiki respondiendo a su provocación con serenidad – existen muchas formas de jugar con fuego sin resultar quemado.

_Esconderse y atacar desde las sombras, el asesinato como un ángel de la muerte, la muerte silenciosa del ninja que nunca falla, matar como el arte de acabar el destino de alguien yo me pregunto ¿Qué objetivo tiene matar a alguien si no puedes presumirlo a los demás?, que cobarde es la persona que mata escondida en silencio al menos eso piensa una chica como yo._

- Esto es aburridísimo – dijo una joven con un tono casi adormilado mientras se encontraba sentada en una silla que parecía frágil y se mantenía recargada en una pared soportándola con solo dos de sus patas - ¡aburridísimo!, muy, muy, muy aburrido, que caso tiene, me pregunto ¿En que pensaras? – continuo la chica mientras se movía bostezando y haciendo crujir su asiento, todo eso mientras ella no perdía de vista la pared frente a ella que se encontraba tapizada de papeles llenos de escritura, fotografías y mapas – ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué piensas?, ¿Qué piensas?, no tengo idea pero es aburridísimo, ¡Oye!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo alguien con una voz grave que se mantenía en un lugar oscuro dejando ver solo una extraña silueta.

- ¿Qué pensara? – pregunto la chica mientras señalaba la pared.

- Yo que voy a saber – dijo la voz en tono distante – es que aun no entiendes que no leo las mentes.

- ¡Noooo! – dijo la chica haciendo un berrinche que le hizo caer de la silla - ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?


End file.
